More Than Anyone
by NataliaNicolette
Summary: Seth Clearwater & his wife are killed, leaving their daughter, Kai to go & live with Jacob&Nessie Black. When their son,Ayden,imrpints on Kai, will he mend her broken heart? Can he help her deal with her parents death?
1. Kai Clearwater?

**A/N****: OKAY YEAH! This is the beautiful beginning of "More Than Anyone"! It's the story of Ayden, the son on Jacob and Nessie, and his imprint. The story has an interesting twist though. So sit back relax and enjoy it! :D Natalia.**

**Inspirational Songs For This Chapter****:**

**More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw (hence the title)**

**Disclaimer****: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS ANGEL, KAI, AND AYDEN ALONG WITH THE PLOT. THE REST BELONGS TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Ayden's POV:

I had never seen my dad cry. He was always very strong, no matter the situation. So you can imagine my utter shock when I phased after a run, and went home to see my dad hunched over, crying big tears. My mom had her arms around him but it didn't seem to comfort him at all. I was frozen. _WHO DIED?_ I thought. That was my initial thought whenever someone was upset and crying. Of course I was never right but this time my guess was correct.

"Mom, dad, what' going on?" I asked. My mom just looked over to me with tears of her own rolling down her cheeks.

"Seth Clearwater and his wife have been killed." she said quietly. My dad's chest began to heave. He sobbed for another moment before getting up.

"I need to go for a run." he grumbled, wiping his face. My mom didn't try to stop him.

I knew that Seth had been on of my dad's good friends from childhood until present. It shocked me. I had met him a few times before when he came back to LaPush to visit. He was a cool dude, always really…happy. DANG THIS SUCKS.

After being lost in my thoughts for a few moments, I sat next to my mom. She just breathed unevenly, trying to keep her composure.

"We also have a visitor coming to stay with us." she said with a monotone voice. My eyes shot open.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Seth and Angel had a daughter, she's about your age." she said. Poor girl, she just lost her parents, now she had to come to a new place and virtually start over.

"Wait," I said thinking suddenly of something, "Why doesn't she go to Leah? Leah is her aunt right?" I questioned.

"Leah disappeared after she found out about Seth and Angel. She's too upset to take care of teenager." my mom explained. "So we have to make her feel welcome." she said drying her tears. "It'll be okay." she said trying to convince me, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more.

At that she got up and went into the kitchen. "You hungry?" she peeked through the doorway.

"No, no thanks, I'm okay." I said. It was probably going to be strange, having another girl in the house. "Ayden," my mom interrupted my thoughts, "Why don't you go and try to find your dad." I nodded.

I raced out the front door. Ripping off my shirt. I ran into the trees and felt the rush of my phase. I trotted around for a half hour before I found my dad laying near an uprooted tree.

_Hey dad_. I thought. He looked up at me.

_Hey son._

_How are you holding up?_

_Seth was the last person I ever imagined being gone_. He thought, coldly. _He and his wife were hit by a drunk driver. They didn't even make it to the hospital._

_I'm sorry dad_. I tried to console him. _I hear we're gonna have a new member of the fam bam._

He looked up at me again. _Kai is about your age you know. Maybe you can take her around LaPush. Hang out with her. She just lost her parents. I'm sure that she would like the comfort._

_Sure thing, Dad_. I said agreeing. If it were me, I would want the same thing. _Are you gonna be okay?_

_Yeah son, I'll be fine, it's just, you never know when someone who was so close to you is going to be gone_. I contemplated for a minute. Even though I didn't know what it was like, I agreed.

_Yeah_. I thought weakly.

_Let's get back home son_. He said rising to his feet. We trotted back through the trees, back home. For the next days, there was a sadness that hung over not only our household but over LaPush in general, over everyone that knew Seth.

* * *

The day that Kai was coming was the day that Quil and Claire were getting married. My mom and dad and I sat through the ceremony. After the reception began, my mom slipped away to get Kai from the airport in Seattle.

I walked around, aimlessly making small conversation with all the guests. I knew majority of the people here. Jared and Kim sat under a huge canopy, with their twins. Embry and his imprint, Tara were arguing over something insignificant.

Claire found me after a while. "Hey! Ayden! Thanks for coming! Where's your mom?" Claire asked.

"Hey Claire. Congrats!" I laughed at Quil who was eyeballing the cake. "She went to the airport. She had to get…"

"Kai." Claire finished. I nodded. "I heard that she was coming to stay with you guys. It's such a sad thing you know?" she rambled. "Poor thing." she said with a sympathetic tone. "But I know that you'll make her feel at home." she said nudging me with her elbow. I had to laugh at her.

As long as I could remember, Claire had been one of the coolest people ever. She and Quil were like part of our family.

"I'll try." I laughed. She kissed my cheek and thanked me again for coming. I found my dad after a while.

"They'll be here soon." my dad told me quietly. I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to find something to drink. You want anything?" I asked him.

"No thanks son." I walked into the main building where the reception was being held. As soon as I saw Emily I tried to make a run for it. She caught me.

"Ayden!" she gushed, "Look at you! You're so handsome! Just like you're father." she laughed. I felt my cheeks turn red under my dark skin.

"Hey Em." I said. She hugged me.

"You're so tall." she said peering up at me. After a second, something caught her attention. I grabbed a can of pop and made a run for the door. My dad met me there.

"They're here." he said, nodding his head in the direction of the tables. I saw my mom's slightly glistening skin. It was a really sunny day for LaPush.

"Go say hi." he said. I let out a sigh. WELL HERE GOES NOTHING!

I headed in their direction. My mom sat next to her. Talking as she nodded. As I reached the table, my mom smiled. "I'll be right back, Kai." Kai nodded. My mom patted my shoulder and nudged me in her direction.

I wasn't sure how to start. Her back was turned to me, so she didn't notice me standing behind her. All I saw was a head of long jet black hair. It almost looked blue, it was so dark.

Glancing back at my parents, my dad waved his hands telling me to talk to her. I turned back to her, her back still turned to me.

I cleared my throat. She began to turn around. She didn't look up. She just looked at the ground. I held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Ayden."

Slowly her gaze pulled from the ground. Finally her eyes met mine. It felt like the wind was being knocked out of me. Her eyes were the perfect shade of green. Her cheekbones were high. Her skin was light but you could still see the russet under tones. She was beautiful, she was perfect.

My heartbeat was jagged. Her hand met mine and it felt like a shock of electricity. It felt like I everything around me stopped. All that mattered was her, was Kai. Her eyes looked tormented. Like she could cry at any moment. I wanted to comfort her, to make her feel better. Her pain suddenly became my pain.

She shook my hand lightly. "It's nice to meet you" she said softly. Her voice was like a sweet melody to my ears. "I'm Kai Clearwater." she said.

At that moment, I couldn't form a coherent thought. She was an angel sent from heaven, right there in front of me.

All I could think was…_I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH KAI CLEARWATER_.


	2. Will You Dance With Me?

**A/N****: Hey guys! This will be chapter 2. Thanks so much for the cool responses to the first chapter. Some people said that they would like the chapters to be longer. I will try my best to make the chapters longer for you guys. Umm…what else? OH YEAH, I just saw an amazing independent film called Black Cloud. It's about A Native American boxer. But anyway, Eddie Spears who plays in Black Cloud is loosely what I imagined Ayden to look like. So I'll put a link below so you guys can see him. I personally think he's really very handsome. So yeah, just thought that I would share that with you guys. Thanks for the support. Here's chapter 2. ENJOY :D Natalia.**

**Inspirational Song For this Chapter****:**

**I Knew I loved You Before I met You by Savage Garden**

**Disclaimer****: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS AYDEN, KAI, AND ANGEL ALONG WITH THE PLOT. THE REST BELONGS TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Kai's POV:

My life was shattered into a million pieces. The two people that I knew and loved most were just ripped from existence. On top of that I was taken from my home and forced to start over. I had built up a wall, a strong one. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. It was the only way to keep my heart from shattering even more than it already had.

The plane ride to LaPush was long. I opened my eyes when I heard the captain's bell ring. They were sore and red from the constant tears that I cried for the last few weeks. "We are now landing in Washington" came over the intercom. I was told that someone named Renessme Black would be picking me up, my new legal guardian. Rising from the uncomfortable seat, I stumbled past a few other passengers. Getting into the actual airport was fine. I didn't trip, or have any other trouble. The terminal wasn't crowded, aside from the people that just got off the same flight I did. It took me a half hour to spot Renessme. She had a small sign held up that said 'Kai Clearwater.' My initial shock didn't set in until I was up close. She didn't look any older than me. Her skin was pale and luminous. The messy curls atop her head was a gorgeous shade of copper. She had small features, but they just played up her natural beauty. I would have been jealous if I wasn't physically and emotionally drained. If I didn't feel like my heart was about to break at any moment.

Walking up to her, pulling my carryon behind me, she nearly burst into tears. She squealed. "Oh my. You look so much like your father." That's all it took. I felt the fault line of my heart rip. It hurt, really bad, but surprisingly I didn't cry. My eyes were too dry, I had no more tears left. At least not now.

"I'm Renessme, but you can call me Nessie." she said with a warm smile. She seemed to be really nice. "It's really nice to have you here with us, Kai." she finished.

"Thanks." I mumbled. It was all I could say. I didn't know what else to say.

"Well let's find your luggage shall we? The movers said that the rest of your stuff would be at our house tomorrow." she said. I nodded. We pushed our way through the newly forming crowd to the luggage claim. It took a good 20 minutes before we found my two suitcases and headed out the door.

The ride to LaPush was quiet mostly. My mind wandered, watching the sun beam on all the trees, the forest. My eyes aimlessly wandered the the white lines in the middle of the road as they passed quickly.

"Umm, are you up for a wedding reception?" Nessie broke my thoughts. I looked up at her.

"Huh?" I asked, a little caught off guard by her sudden question.

"Well some good friends of Jacob and ours just got married today. I left after the ceremony but Jake and our son are at the reception."

"You have a son?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah!" she gushed, "He's about your age." Okay, that just wasn't possible! She didn't look any older than me. I tried to shake the thought from my head. She was just probably one of those thirty something's that looked twenty something and had a child young. I understood. My mom had me when she was 18.

"There's a lot of people eager to meet you, you know?" she breathed.

HUH? PEOPLE EAGER TO MEET _ME_? This was going to be…awkward.

"Uh, sure." I agreed.

"We can stop by the house so you can change."

"Sure."

After a while I saw the "WELCOME TO LAPUSH" sign. HOME SWEET HOME, I thought in my mind. We pulled up to a beautiful house, in a nice neighborhood. It was a modest but still extravagant, two story home with a nice sized yard.

Nessie helped me pull my bags from the trunk. I fallowed her up the small stairs as she pushed the key in the door and turned the lock. She came back to me and grabbed one of my bags. The inside of the house was comfy. I was welcomed with a gush of warmth.

"You're room is right this way." She led me up the stairs, down the hall, and turned right. She opened the door. The room was just the right size for me. The windows let in the most beautiful natural light. "You like it?" she asked.

"It's beautiful." I tried to smile.

"Good. Just make yourself at home. This is your home too now." she smiled. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. The kind of girl that only exists in an alternate universe.

"Thanks."

"Well then, I'll leave you to change." she turned to leave. "Just wear what's comfortable." she said before closing the door behind her. It was a wedding reception after all. I didn't want to stick out even more than I already would, so I dug through my bags until I found my spring dress. It was floral, just right for a wedding I suppose. Digging through my other bag I found some flats. I was not about to make a fool of myself and attempt to wear high heels. I tripped over my own feet in normal shoes.

Slipping on my dress and shoes, I didn't want to bother much with makeup. My hair wasn't too messy. I ran my fingers through it and dug a clip from my bag. Pulling the top back, I secured the clip around the top half. My hair was beginning to get too long. It was nearly to my waist and had a slight wave. I had been thinking about cutting it for a while, maybe I would, soon.

I looked in the mirror of the small vanity in the corner. This was as good as it was going to get. So I drug myself downstairs, Nessie was in the kitchen. She saw me coming.

"You look gorgeous!" she squeaked.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Shall we?" she asked, gesturing toward the door.

I nodded, "We shall." I said trying to sound enthusiastic. I just wasn't in the spirit and knowing people were waiting to meet me didn't help.

* * *

The reception hall was beautiful. The sun was getting lower in the sky, beaming down rich shades of light. There were tons upon tons of people there. They all gave me welcoming smiles as if they knew who I was. I smiled back, the best I could. Nessie trailed me around introducing me to people. I had met, shaken the hand, and hugged about a million people before we got to Jared and Kim. They were perched under a canopy with their twin infants.

"Jared, Kim, this is Kai." Nessie announced upon arrival. Kim looked up, wide eyed. I could almost see the tears well up in her eyes. She rose to her feet, handing her infant to Jared, and pulled me into a bear hug.

"She's too beautiful." she cried to Nessie. Nessie just nodded. "We're so glad that you're here." she sobbed. After releasing me, I smiled at her.

"Thank you." Jared spoke up.

"It's nice to have you here, Kai." he smiled at me, "We all loved your parents very much." I had to fight the tears back. I was fine, when people weren't constantly reminding me about my parents, but as soon as they mentioned them, I had to fight it.

Nessie led me to the nearby tables. The sun was setting my now. Small twinkling lights began to illuminate the dance floor and the canopies surrounding the tables. I sat down, feeling the days exhaustion crash down on me.

"Are you okay hon?" she asked me, sitting across the table.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, just a little tired." I mumbled.

"I should have let you rest,…" she began.

"No, no it's okay." I cut her off. She just smiled. She began to ramble on about something, I just nodded, although I wasn't fully paying attention. I caught, 'summer vacation will be so much fun and you'll get along just fine with Ayden.' WAIT…WHO WAS AYDEN? Oh well, I just let her babble on, as I felt like I was going to zonk out.

She abruptly stopped talking. "I'll be right back, Kai." she said. I just nodded. She gracefully got up from the table. I just sat there, absorbing it all. The new town, all these new people. I glanced to my right and saw…oh dang, I forgot his name…Embry, that's his name! I saw him and his girlfriend Tara dancing across the dance floor. I saw the bride and groom, dancing as well. The bride, Claire was so beautiful. The groom, he was…big, handsome, but big. In fact, most of the men and even teenage boys I met today were rather large. They all towered over me.

I was yanked from my thoughts, when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around in my seat, but kept my eyes on the ground. I was so tired. He held out a hand to me. "Hi, I'm Ayden." he said, in a husky voice. Slowly I looked up, finally meeting his gaze. Those eyes were familiar, they were Nessie's eyes. This was her son I was guessing.

He was handsome in every way, but not in a conventional way. His eyes were like milk chocolate, piercing, interesting. His skin was the most beautiful tone of russet my eyes had ever seen. He had his hair pulled back, it was jet black. And his lips, well they were…oh my goodness, let's just put it that way.

In shock, I raised my hand to meet his. I nearly jumped at the contact. His skin was so warm, no hot nearly. It was like fire and ice.

I shook his hand lightly. "It's nice to meet you." I managed to get out of my mouth. "I'm Kai Clearwater." I had not idea why he had such an effect on me. My heart was beating out of my chest. I was surprised that people nearby couldn't hear it. His gaze was so…intense, so gentle.

After a moment I dropped my hand. "You must be Nessie's son." I ventured.

"Y-Yeah." he mumbled. It was quiet for a moment. He just stared at me intently.

"Listen, I know this sounds kind of weird, but will you dance with me." I snapped out of my trance, noticing that couples had started flocking toward the dance floor. I glance back at him. He pleaded with his eyes, as though if I had said no, his heart would break.

I nodded as he reached out his hand to me again. I slowly laid my hand in his, standing from my chair. He led me to the floor, as the song played. I recognized it. _I Knew I Loved you Before I Met You_. A very beautiful song.

Once on the floor, Ayden gently pulled me closer to him. His whole body was smoldering like his hands. Resting one hand on my lower back, he kept one hand cradled in his. Slowly we moved to the song. I could feel his eyes on me, and for a moment I was afraid to look up, but I did. He peered down at me with a stare I had never seen anyone possess, understanding, care, contentment all mixed together. For that one moment, as I felt the electricity flow between our touching bodies, I completely forgot about all the things that caused me pain. I felt completely safe and wanted, right there on the dance floor, in the arms oh Ayden Black.

Nessie's POV:

Jacob and I stood there, watching Ayden talk to Kai. He had an expression in his eyes that I had never seen in my son before. For seventeen years, I had never seen him look at anything like he looked at Kai in that moment. I looked up at Jacob as he watched.

"Ah, look." Jacob said nodding toward Ayden leading Kai to the dance floor.

"I know that look." Jacob said softly in my ear.

"What look?" I asked.

"Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." he murmured. What on earth was he talking about? I was so lost. He looked back at me, seeing my confusion.

"It's a werewolf thing." he clarified. It took me a few minutes to absorb what he was saying. Finally it clicked like a little light bulb in my mind.

"He imprinted?!" I nearly shouted. Luckily the music was too loud for too many people to hear. Jacob let out a throaty laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not, but let's be honest, have you ever seen him look at anything like that?" he asked looking me square in the eye.

I thought for a moment. "No." I answered honestly.

"Ness, this isn't a bad thing. We don't even know what's going on for sure." Jacob tried to sooth me.

My mind just floated off into space. I never thought I'd see the day. It was unreal. MY SON COULD HAVE IMPRINTED? I kept asking myself. I couldn't believe it. He was my baby, my only son, he could have imprinted on Kai, the daughter of my husbands dead best friend. This was all just too much.

**A/N: I tried to make it longer. I had an dentist appointment today so I'm still a little hopped up on Novocain! :D but I tried to make this chapter good. It's not as easy as I thought to write from Kai's POV but I hope that's it's not too horrible. Review por favor.**

**P.S. Eddie Spears is adorable! Native American guys melt my heart. :D**


	3. I Won't Let You Fall

**A/N****: Hello my LOVELIES! So today was an awesome day! I went to a Native American shop with my momma, and I met the cutest native boy! He was the son of the owner of the shop. So while his dad was helping my mom with something he talked to me! Aha. He asked if I was part native and yada, yada, yada. But anyway he was really cute and nice so I figured I would share that with you guys since it's a little ironic I'm writing about Indians. Okay! So enough about my personal life. Here is chapter 3. Again, I have no idea where I want this chapter to go, so I'm just going to wing it. Hope you enjoy! And BTW, I am already formulating another story about my experience with that boy in the shop today. Of course it will involve more than just what actually happened today and some other situations, but just a heads up, it'll be after this story about Kai and Ayden, so if you love me and my writing, add me to your alerts so you can read it when I put it up.**

**:D Natalia. P.S. Eddie Spears is too adorable! I want to have his babies…just kidding! But he **_**is**_** really, really cute! : ) GO WATCH BLACK CLOUD, IT'S AWSOME!**

**Inspirational Songs For This Chapter:**

**So Small Cover by Boyce Avenue**

**Say (All I Need) by One Republic**

**I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You by Savage Garden (again :p)**

**Disclaimer****: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS AYDEN, KAI, AND ANGEL ALONG WITH THE PLOT. THE REST BELONGS TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER.**

Ayden's POV:

Surprisingly she said yes. I reached out to her and took her hand in mine, which seemed so small, and led her to the dance floor. I seemed to remember this song from somewhere in time. The words and melody were too familiar.

_Maybe it's intuition but some things you just don't question Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant And there it goes, I think I found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe... I knew I loved you before I met you._

_I think I dreamed you into life.I knew I loved you before I met you.I have been waiting all my life._

She was even more beautiful now that I had a chance to see her in a little more light. Her skin was so rich, russet but caramel. You could tell that she was a native girl, but she had something else within her. Her hair was so long. It was shiny with a light wave to it. And her body was beautiful as well. Under her small floral dress you could see her curves that began and ended in all the right places. A vision of perfection.

Without hesitation, I gently pulled her closer to me. It didn't feel right to have too much space between us. As her body touched mine, I felt the blaze burning everywhere her body touched mine. It felt good, it felt natural. I rested one hand on her lower back, where her hair, which was pretty long, tickled the back of my hand, and kept the other hand clasped with hers. Peering down at her, she wouldn't meet my gaze. I just stared at her intently. I could have stayed in that moment for hours. Suddenly she looked up at me. I melted at the sight of her emerald eyes. The fear that was previously in her eyes was stifled. She seemed content. It made my heart swell a little to know that being close to her made her seem a little less scared and hurt.

We swayed to the music for the last few seconds of the song. As it ended, she slightly smiled. The mood was interrupted my a fast paced song with a heavy techno beat. I couldn't help but smile down at her, the girl I have waited 17 years to set eyes upon. I didn't understand how I could feel so connected to someone I've only known for 10 minutes. It was like gravity shifted…No, it was like the whole universe shifted.

Slowly she moved away from me. Walking back to the tables. I sat across from her. She looked so tired. Looking me square in the eyes she said, "Thank you." I was caught off guard all over again as her voice splashed in my ears.

"Thank you for what?" I asked. She jut stared at me.

"For the dance." she murmured. I loved her voice. DUHH AYDEN!

"Oh, no thank you." I smiled. "You're a good dancer." She let out a huff.

"Me? Not at all! I trip over my own feet on a daily basis." her cheeks turned red. "I'm surprised I didn't trip over yours out there."

The blush in her cheeks was amazing and made her even more exquisite. "I wouldn't let you fall." I replied simply, knowing my words were much more than literal. She looked at me puzzled. I stared back, completely entranced.

The moment was broken up when my mom and dad headed in our direction. Kai realized my distraction and fallowed my gaze.

"Well as I live and breathe." my dad said, walking up to us. "Nessie you didn't tell me she was so much like Seth." my dad breathed, looking amazed by Kai. I guess she had that effect on people.

"She is something." my mom giggled. Kai's cheeks turned a whole new shade of red under her skin. I grinned at the sight.

"I really am glad that you are here Kai." my dad said suddenly turning his attention to me. "So how are you and my boy here getting along?" he asked. Kai let out the tiniest laugh.

"Ayden is quite a guy." she mumbled. My mom beamed at me. WHAT WAS HER DEAL? My dad seemed pleased too.

"That's good. I'm sure you guys will be spending a lot of time together. Summer vacation just started, so you guys will have free time to get to know each other and then when school starts you'll be close, so that's good." Kai nodded.

"Yeah." she let out a small yawn, covering up her mouth. "Jeez, excuse me. I'm just a little tired." she said, embarrassed.

"We should probably get going so you can get some rest. You too, son. The movers are coming tomorrow with Kai's stuff." I acknowledged.

"Yeah, I'm going to say goodbye to Claire." my mom added.

"I'm going to say bye to Embry." At that my parents departed. Kai turned back to me.

"You're parents are really sweet." she said softly. "I really am thankful for them making me feel so welcome, as well as everyone here." she said gesturing to all the people at the wedding reception. "You too." she added. "Thanks again." Her sincerity made me feel even more connected to her.

"Not a problem." I told her. She looked away. "And.." she looked back at me "Even though I know you've probably heard it a million times today, and I know that the situation is unfortunate, but I'm glad that you're here, with us." She smiled. A real smile that reached her eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The drive home was relatively quiet. I kept glancing at Kai, part of me refused to believe such a person existed. I was afraid that she would just disappear. But every time I looked she was still there, nodding off into a tired oblivion.

I looked out the windows, as we whizzed past a trillion trees in the dark. Unexpectedly, I felt her lean against me. Her head resting on my shoulder, her body turned slightly toward me.

She looked so at peace when she was asleep. She shivered. As gently as I could I lifted my arm, draping it lightly over her shoulder. She scooted herself closer. Having her close was…right.

When we finally got home, she awoke from the abrupt stop of the car. She looked around a little dazed.

"Welcome home." I said quietly, as my parents got out of the front seats. She sat up and pulled herself from the car. Mom and dad were already sitting at the kitchen table when we came in the front door. Kai was moving slow. From her tiredness, I guessed.

"You two get some good rest, okay." my mom said.

"Goodnight." Kai said.

"Goodnight." my parents said in unison.

"Night." I said.

"Goodnight." they said together again as I fallowed Kai up the flight of stairs. She looked weak walking up the stairs. Suddenly her foot didn't make proper contact with the stair and she stumbled. Before she could fall and tumble down, I caught her. Her angelic face was just inches from mine. She looked obviously too tired to care I was past what one would call "personal space".

"Told you I trip over myself." she said breathlessly.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall." I said just as breathless, but for totally different reasons. Reluctantly I released her, making sure she didn't trip anymore on her way up the stairs. My room was right across the hall from hers, so I fallowed her until we reached our end.

"Well, g'night. Sleep well." I said.

"You too." she opened the door. I watched her walk in and close it behind her. . I closed my door. Pulling off my uncomfortable dress shirt, my mom said I _had_ to wear, and pulling off my jeans, I rolled into my bed. AHH. My mind wandered. Today was…the beginning of the res of my life, for lack of a better phrase. A gentle knock on the door startled me a little. "Ayden?" she whispered through the door.

I got up and pulled the door open. She was standing there in a pair of sweats and an old LaPush Rez t shirt. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" she assured me. "I just wanted to say thank you…again."

"For what this time?" I asked, slightly teasing her.

"For not letting me fall." she said. I fell for her all over again.

**A/N****: OKAY THEN! There y'all go! Chapter tres! Hope you enjoyed it. It's a lot easier for me to write from Ayden's POV then it is to write from Kai's. But regardless, I hope you liked it. I also tried to tie "I Knew I Loved You Before I met You" into this chapter as well as I did in chapter 2. I think the song totally represents Kai and Ayden. I want to make it "THEIR SONG". So if you haven't heard it, go listen. It's a little old but it still remains one of my favorites, so please don't be mad at me if I mention it in other chapters or stories! That's all for now. Thanks for the support. **


	4. More Than Amazing

**A/N****: So I had my iPod on shuffle while I was doing my homework and guess what the first son was? I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You! Haha! The first thing that popped into my head was 'Ayden and Kai'! It's officially their song! :D But here is another fluffy little chapter. Hope you dig it. Thanks for the awesome support. :D Natalia. **

**Inspirational Song For This Chapter****:**

**Take on Me by Aha (rep the 80's! even though I wasn't born until the 90's :p)**

**Disclaimer****: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS AYDEN, KAI, AND ANGEL ALONG WITH THE PLOT. THE REST BELONGS TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Ayden's POV:

_RECAP_: _I got up and pulled the door open. She was standing there in a pair of sweats and an old LaPush Rez t shirt. "What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_Nothing, nothing!" she assured me. "I just wanted to say thank you…again." _

"_For what this time?" I asked, slightly teasing her._

"_For not letting me fall." she said. I fell for her all over again._

All I could do was smile at her. She literally took my breath away. She slightly smiled back at me and turned back to her room.

I closed my door behind me and fell into my bed. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. My mind just wandered, thinking about Kai was inevitable for me now. I wondered what she was thinking about. Nothing I guessed. She was nearly dead on her feet so she was probably fast asleep by now. Her faced burned into my memory, after hours of replaying the night over and over, I finally fell asleep. I dreamt of her that night. A sweet dream that ended all too soon. My dad pounded on my bedroom door.

"AJ! It's time for breakfast. Get up son! The movers are going to be here in a while. My dad had called me AJ since I was little, my first name, Ayden, being the source of the 'A' and my middle name being Jacob, after my old man, being the source of the 'J'.

"Alright pop." I said loud enough for him to hear. "I'll be there in a minute." I dragged myself from my bed. Walking into the hall, Kai's door was open. She was perched at a desk near the window. The sun shone through the glass, casting bright light on her face. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. It sound really cliché, but it's exactly how I felt at that moment. I stood at in her doorway watching her peck away at the laptop that my mom and dad put in her room. She wore a coral shirt that brought out the natural tone of her skin and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a messy bun. You could see her predominantly high cheekbones even better when her hair was swept up. She noticed me and looked up.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning, or afternoon I should say. What time is it?" She glanced over to the nightstand near her bed, reading the alarm clock.

"Just after 12." she said, turning back to the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She just stared at the computer screen, totally concentrated.

"Trying to find that song." she mumbled under her breath.

"What song?" I asked, completely interested now. Her cheeks turned red.

Without meeting my gaze she said, "That song that we danced to last night." her cheeks burned darker. I couldn't help but grin at her. Looking up at me and then looking back at the computer, "I have heard it before, that's all! It's driving me crazy because I know most of the words but I don't know the name of the song." she tried to cover up her true intentions. I just watched her for a few more moments as her forehead crinkled, concentrating way too hard.

"AJ, Kai! It's time to eat." I heard my dad holler from downstairs. Her head jerked up.

"AJ?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Only my dad calls me that. I don't particularly like it too much but he's called me that as far back as I could remember."

"Ah." she nodded, "So no "AJ"?" she air quoted with her fingers.

I laughed. "Yeah, I just like good old "Ayden"." I air quoted back at her. She nodded. "We should go and eat before my dad pops a vain." I grinned.

We approached the stairs. "Sure you don't want me to carry you. I would hate to see you fall and break your ankle." I teased her. She stuck her tongue out at me. It was weird how comfortable I felt talking to her, and teasing her for that matter.

"You don't have to carry me but maybe you should go before me, that way if I do all I can bound right into you and take you down with me." she teased me back.

"Tu che." I laughed, walking down the staircase before her. She was fine until we got near the bottom. I heard her slip and she did in fact bound right into me. Her body rested on my back and I could feel her warmth against me. She quickly grabbed onto my arms, trying to steady herself. I turned around to look at her. Her face looked like a tomato.

"Sorry." she said quietly. I laughed slightly.

"It's okay." I reassured her, "Glad I went before you." her face returned to a normal shade.

"I told you!" she quietly giggled. We got down the rest of the stairs without any mishaps. My mom had made chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite.

"Mm. It smells good in here." Kai commented.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes, I hope you like them." Kai nodded enthusiastically.

"They are _actually _my favorite." My mom beamed at her, obviously happy with herself.

We finished eating just as the movers came. Kai and my mom cleaned up the kitchen as my dad and I started unloading the boxed from the large truck. There was a small crew of men that helped us move stuff as well. She did have a lot of stuff, but the thing that caught my attention most in the truck, was a guitar case. I wondered if she played or if she was just one of those people who had a guitar but didn't actually play.

Finally after about 2 hours of lifting boxes, we were done. Kai went up to her room to try and put everything in order. My dad slapped me on the shoulder. "Nice work son." he said.

"Thanks, dad." He smiled at me.

"Why don't you go see if Kai needs any help getting her room in order." he suggested.

Anything that involved being with her seemed good to me. I nodded and shuffled up the stairs. Her door was open once more, but there were boxes sprawled out around her room. I knocked on the side of the door frame. She looked up and smiled.

"Need any help?" I asked. She looked around.

"Hmm, you could alphabetize those for me." she said pointing to a giant box of novels.

"Sure thing." I mumbled. I pulled the box open and began to pull the books out onto the floor so I could get them in order. There was a silence that settled over us for a few moments.

"So," I began breaking the quiet, "I saw your guitar. Do you play?" I asked. She glanced over at the guitar that leant against her bed.

"I haven't played since…" she trailed off.

"Oh, umm, well, sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, no it's okay." she said earnestly, "I have been thinking about playing for the last couple of weeks, maybe I will. I haven't played my piano in a while either."

"You play piano too?" she was too amazing. Kai walked over to a group of boxes and pulled on out of the crowd. She struggled.

"Here let me help." I lifted the box onto her bed. It was long and thin.

"Thanks hulk." she laughed. I grinned at her. Kai lifted the lid to the box to reveal a keyboard. It was digital…I think. I had never been musically inclined. She ran her fingers lightly over the keys.

"How long have you played?" I asked. She lifted her eyebrows.

"About 12 years to be exact." she said nonchalantly.

"You've been playing since you were 5?!" I asked, shocked, and amazed.

She laughed. "Yep." she popped the 'P'.

"That's amazing." I muttered as she went back to unloading stuff into the closet.

"And guitar?" I asked her.

"Hmm, for around 6 years." she answered. "It was easier for me to master the piano before I started to learn guitar." she clarified. I continued to pull the books from the box. There were some good ones in there. "Romeo and Juliet", "Hamlet", she liked a lot of classics. Then toward the bottom of the box I got to more modern stuff. "Chicken Soup for the Soul", "Twilight", "Ninja Turtles"…WAIT, NINJA TURTLES? I let out a burst of laughter. Kai spun around.

"What?" she asked a little alarmed. I laughed harder.

"Ninja Turtles?!" I asked through my laughter. Her lips pouted out.

"Hey!" she snapped, "They were my favorite as a kid!" she broke into a smile. "I always wanted to be Leonardo!" That threw me over the edge. I laughed so hard, tears streamed down my cheeks. She laughed with me.

After our little outburst we continued to work on her room. In a few hours, pretty much everything was in place. I left her to relax. Before I left I asked, "Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?" Her green eyes bored into mine.

"Will you play for me sometime?" I said eyeing the guitar in the corner.

"Sure." she replied simply. At that I went back to my room. Plopping down on my bed, I was worn out. Slowly sleep got the better of me. When I reopened my eyes, there was no more light in the sky. The clock read 11:11. I was told once to make a wish a 11:11. I didn't need to wish. I had the thing I wanted forever. The girl of my dreams. Even if she didn't return my feelings, it made me happy to have her here, to be able to watch over her, to protect her, love her, even if that love had to be from afar, I was okay with that.

Zoning in, I heard the TV on downstairs. My parents were probably watching a movie. But listening more, I heard something else. I heard a voice, singing. It was beautiful, full of soul. I knew that voice. I could hear the slight strum of her guitar.

I got out of my bed and went to her door, which was now closed. She played a familiar song. I would have recognized it anywhere. I listened as she continued. Lightly, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said. As soon as I opened the door, she smiled.

"I heard you playing." I said.

"Oh No! I didn't wake you did I?" she asked too worried about me.

"No." she looked down, a little flushed.

"Will you play for me?" I asked.

"Uh, no..-" she began "I haven't played in a few weeks, I'm rusty."

"Pleassssse!?" I begged, wanting to hear her angel voice again. Kai's eye met mine. I was locked there. Totally entranced by the green eyes of the girl I knew for only two days, the girl I was falling in love with. Suddenly she pulled her guitar to her finger.

"You Better Not Laugh At Me!" she made clear. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Never." I promised. Her fingers began to flow gracefully over the strings, playing a melody familiar to me, comforting to me. After a moment Kai opened her mouth the sing. Her voice was so pure, so unexplainable. The words she sang rung through my mind.

_There's just no rhyme or reason Only the sense of completion And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I've found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe... I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life_

A smile broke over my face. She looked so amazing singing that song, her eyes closed, playing her guitar. It amazed me how she could play without looking. I sat, smiling like an idiot, watching her bring the song to an end. She played the last chord and the song stopped. Kai's eyes opened and she smiled at me.

"The song from the wedding." I breathed. She nodded.

"I finally found the name of the song online, then I found the tabs."

"You learned it tonight?!" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I have been at it for the last few hours. That was the first time I got through the whole thing without screwing it up."

"It was amazing." I assured her.

"Thanks."

"Well if you're that good with the guitar, then I can't wait to see you play the piano."

She grinned, from ear to ear. "You know we have a grand piano here." I said. Kai shook her head. "I guess mom didn't show you the game room downstairs."

"No." she replied.

"Yeah. There's one in there. My mom plays piano as well. I'm sure if she would have known you played, she would have showed you."

"Can we go look at it?" she asked innocently.

"Sure." We ran down the stairs, with no falling, past my parents.

"What are you two up to?" my mom asked.

"I'm showing Kai the game room." My mom smacked herself.

"Dang, I'm sorry Kai, I forgot to show you the game room. Everything has been so busy."

"It's okay." Kai told my mom. I grabbed her hand and towed her to the game room. Her eyes bulged out of her head.

"You have so much stuff in here." she said breathlessly.

"Yeah." I agreed. "There's the piano." I pointed toward the corner. Kai walked over to the grand piano, that only my mom knew how to play. My parents came into the room a moment later. Kai was admiring the piano.

"May I?" Kai asked my parents. They looked at one and other, shocked.

"Of course." my mom smiled.

"I didn't know you played." my dad spoke up.

"For 12 years!" I chimed in. "She sings too." I added. My parents laughed at my eagerness. Slowly Kai's fingers moved over the keys. A sad slow melody emerged from the piano. The melody she created filled the room. My mom's eyes lit up.

"I know that one! It's Yiruma right?" she asked Kai.

Kai nodded. "That's right." she murmured. My mom couldn't help herself. She nearly ran to Kai's side on the piano bench, to get a closer look at the amazing player.

My dad and I stood near the door, just watching and admiring the pair of them. Lightly my dad nudged me. "She's something special huh?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded. "She's more than special." I corrected. For a brief second I met my dad's gaze. "Dad?" I whispered, as my mom and Kai continued to play, oblivious to my dad and I in the corner talking.

"Yeah, son." he asked looking me in the eyes.

"I think I'm in love with Kai."

**A/N: SO there you go. Another chapter! :D hope you like it. Sorry it's little bit of a cliffhanger. **


	5. Ave Maria

**A/N****: Hello again! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was being really lazy after a long day of homework. But anyway I got my scores to my high school exam…I PASSED! Yup, yup! I don't have to take them, thank you Jesus! But yeah. Oh yeah, I had a crazy dream last night involving that native boy from the shop that I told you guys about a few chapters ago. INSANE. We're supposed to go back to that store this weekend…^.^ I'm excited to see that boy again…hopefully I'll get his name. But anyway enough about me and my nerdy girl stuff. Here we go. Chapter 5 I believe! Hope you love it. Thanks again for all the support. :D Natalia**

**Inspirational Songs For This Chapter****:**

**Contagious by Acceptance**

**Disclaimer****: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER AYDEN, KAI, AND ANGEL. THE REST OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER.**

Ayden's POV

"I think we need to talk son." my dad said suddenly serious. I nodded, a little afraid of what he would say to me. He probably thought I was crazy, falling in love with someone that I had met…_yesterday_!

"Excuse us ladies." my dad said. Kai and my mom looked up at the same time. "We'll be right back." my dad assured. They nodded and I caught my mom shrug out of the corner of my eye as my dad pulled me out of the game room, up the stairs, into my room.

"Look dad, I know what you're going to say..-"

"I don't think you do son." my dad countered.

"You think I'm insane for falling in love with her because I just met her right?"

He looked at me incredulously for a moment. He turned his back to me, stroking his chin, deep in his own thoughts. "Dad?" I questioned after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Look son, it sounds strange, but I know how you feel in a way." My eyes shot open even further than they already were.

"Come again?" I questioned.

"Okay, do you remember when you phased for the first time and you were scared out of your wits of becoming a wolf?" He asked.

"Yes, vaguely, but what does that hav…-" he cut me off.

"And do you remember when I said that there are certain parts of being a wolf that I would explain to you when the time is right?" he prodded.

"Yes." I said cautiously.

"Well, I think now would be a good time for that." he laughed nervously.

"Okkay." I drug out the word.

"You see, when you become a shape shifter, there comes something that we haven't quite figured completely out yet." he paused.

"Go on."

"Well it's called imprinting." he let the words fall out of his mouth.

"Imprinting?" I asked, agitated and confused. I heard Embry and Quil talk about it a couple of times but I never knew exactly what it meant.

"It's like when you find your mate. You see her and then everything is about her from that moment on. Like love at first sight, but a million times stronger. A connection that can never be broken. It's like…"

"Gravity shifts." I finished his sentence. His eyebrows pushed together.

"Yeah, well, exactly."

"Does this mean that she and I will be…"

"Does this mean that she'll love you back?" he asked. "Not necessarily. It's up to her but you will be connected to her for the rest of your days not matter what. Whether you're like her brother or like her best friend or the love of her life, you'll want to be there for her no matter what she chooses."

I nodded. "I understand." I said simply.

"You okay son?" my dad asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "A little relieved actually." He gave me a questionable stare. "I kinda thought I was loosing my mind there for a minute." my dad let out a huge laugh.

"Every wolf looses their mind when they imprint." he gasped through his laughter.

"Did imprint on mom?" I asked.

"Sure did." he smiled proudly. "And Jared on Kim, Sam on Emily, Quil on Claire, Embry on Tara….Seth on Kai's mom Angel." he said sadly.

"Will Brady and Collin imprint?" I asked.

"Sooner or later." my dad answered.

"Well it's good to know this, I guess." I sighed again. "Can…-"

"Can you tell her?" he finished. "You can tell her when you think the time is right. But I would advise you tell her about shape shifting first. It explains a lot about the imprinting." I nodded. My dad turned to leave, but stopped mid stride. "Son can I give you a piece of advice though?"

"Sure."

"Let her heal a little before you tell her. She has just lost her parents and she's in a new place. Might think about letting her get her footing first."

"I think that would be a good thing to do." I agreed. He smiled.

"My son imprinted." he repeated with pride.

"Dad?" I asked as he was already out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Does mom know?" I asked. He just gave me the _I-CAN'T-KEEP-ANYTHING-FROM-HER_ look. "Ah. Okay, I just wanted to be prepared." My dad chuckled and left me to stew over these new thoughts. I threw myself back onto my mattress hearing the springs squeal underneath me. I didn't know what to make of this imprinting business. I didn't want thing to feel forced. But it didn't feel forced to me. I ran from thought to thought, over and over until I decided, AYDEN YOU HAVE TO LET HER DEAL WITH EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING ON BEFORE ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN BETWEEN US. JUST LET THINGS FALL INTO PLACE NORMALLY, EVEN THOUGH THERE IS NOTHING NORMAL ABOUT MORPHING INTO A HU…

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said loud enough.

Kai peeked her head in. I sat up immediately. "Come in." I smiled. She slipped in, gently closing the door behind her. This was the first time she was in my room.

"So this is your dungeon aye?" she asked looking around.

"Yep." I answered. She sat on the corner of my bed.

"You okay?" she asked. "You look a little flushed." she commented.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just a little tired." I lied. Having her in my room was getting to me..

"I won't keep you from your beauty sleep then." she laughed. "I just came to say goodnight and thank you."

"Thank you? For what now?" I asked her with a grin.

"For inspiring me to pick up my guitar again." she blushed. "I wasn't even considering it until you mentioned it."

"Ah, that was all you. I just wanted to hear that angel voice of yours!" I laughed. Her cheeks got darker.

"Well then, goodnight." she said quickly getting up.

"Goodnight." I said as she left my room. She turned and smiled just as she shut the door. My heart did a flip in my chest. Imprint or not, I was irrevocably in love with that girl.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Weeks Later:**

Kai had begun to get closer and closer over the fallowing weeks. We hung out in each others rooms, played our favorite music for one and other, went for walks. She was more and more beautiful and amazing every time I saw her. Her laugh and the way she blushed.

She had only been here a few weeks and she already had everyone wrapped around her little fingers. Even Embry's annoying overbearing girlfriend liked Kai. I guess she just had that effect on people. Brady and Collin were almost as in love with her as I was. They were the youngest in the pack, after me.

"She looks like those native porcelain dolls Emily has in the house!" Collin cooed, watching her hold one of Jared and Kim's infants, from a distance, at a BBQ at Sam and Emily's place.

"She does!" Brady agreed. "Has the same eyes too!" I had to slap both of them in the back of the head.

"Stop drooling, idiots!" I growled.

"Sorry man, but she's.." Collin began. I shoved my hand in his face.

"Don't go there!" I almost hollered.

"Sorry." he said looking down. "I forgot she was _your_ imprint." he said sourly.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Instead of losing brain cells with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, I decided to go and sit with the apple of my eye. I found her easily. She was holding Spear I think. I could never tell the difference between Jared's sons Spear and Kane.

"He's so adorable!" she laughed as she held the giggling baby in her arms. I sat down next to her.

"He is." I agreed. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I asked her. She smiled up at me.

"Yes and I'm a little thirsty." she said unintentionally batting her long eyelashes.

"Is water okay?" I asked.

"That'll be great." I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I told her. Taking off toward the house I spotted Claire and Quil. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon. I lurched myself up the porch steps into Emily's kitchen. She was in front of the sink, stirring something.

"Hey Em, where are the water bottles?" I asked her.

"Oh hey Ayden. Right there." she said pointing to the cooler in the corner. "For Kai?" she questioned with a warm smile.

"Yeah." I answered. She just beamed at me, which suggested she knew. "Who told you?" I demanded.

"Told me what?" she asked innocently.

"About Kai."

"What about her?" she said.

"You know, she my imprint." She gasped in fake shock.

"Oh jeez really?" she asked sarcastically, with a grin. "No one told me Ayden. I see that way you look at her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist!" she giggled.

"How do I look at her?!" I asked.

"Like you would jump in front of a bullet to save her!"

"Do I really?"

"Yes."

"How pathetic am I?"

"Not at all. It's just your adoration for her."

"Too bad she doesn't feel the same." I mumbled.

"She will. She looks at you a way all her own." she said, putting the bowl down and walking toward the backdoor, "Just give her time, Ayden." she said stepping outside. What did Emily mean. SHE LOOKS AT ME A WAY ALL HER OWN? WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN? I tried to shake the thought as I took the bottle of water back to Kai, who was still playing with Spear when I got back.

"Here you go." I said, handing her the bottle. It was just then I realized what Emily meant. Kai looked up at me, her green eyes sparkling. She smiled with her all. She looked at me like she actually wanted me near her. Like she for that instant maybe felt the same.

Kai's POV:

He held out the bottle of water to me. "Here you go." he said sounding a little bit flustered. WAS IT MY FAULT? HE SEEMED HAPPY TO GET ME WATER A FEW MINUTES AGO. I looked up at him, taking the water. I smiled with my whole heart, hoping that his distressed face would smile again. I didn't like it when he looked torn like this. I made contact with his milk chocolate eyes. They seemed sad, confused. Finally his face broke and he grinned at me. THAT'S BETTER.

Ayden had become my best friend here. I didn't really know anyone else besides Emily and Nessie. And Jake, but he worked a lot. I spent all my time with Ayden. He was tons of fun, easily making me forget about all the bad stuff that I cried myself to sleep at night over. My thoughts were diminished as the baby, Spear began to fall asleep on my lap, gently slumping into my arms.

"Poor little guys probably exhausted." Ayden said.

"Yeah." Just as the word came out of my mouth, Kim appeared in front of me.

"Aw! Jared! Look at that!" she said, pointing to me.

"Well it looks like one of my son's knows how to pick 'em." Jared laughed as Kim took sleeping Spear from my arms. Ayden and I laughed.

"Thanks for watching him, Kai." Kim said kissing my forehead.

"No problem, I love babies." I smiled.

"And babies love you." Jared commented. Jared and Kim wandered off after a moment. Emily's house was beautiful. It was just on the edge of the woods. I didn't know how I was kept from this place my whole life. It was just so…homey. I knew that I was only half Quileute, but my mom would have loved it here. OH NO. THERE GOES MY WALL. I had to choke back my tears.

"You okay Kai?" Ayden asked me.

"Sure, sure. I'm okay, just letting my thoughts run away again." I said. Ayden knew what I meant. It happened a lot but he never thought I was a pathetic loser. Last week I even started crying. He didn't just leave me to stir in my own self pity. He sat with me, his arms around me, stroking my back, letting me stain his t shirt with my tears, until I got a grip on myself.

"You sure you're okay?" he questioned, slinging his arm over my shoulders. His touch gave me chills, in a good way.

"I'm sure." I assured him.

"Okay, but if you need to take a walk, and get some fresh air, let me know." he said shifting my body closer to his. I felt safe and warm next to him. Really warm actually. His skin smoldered, but I didn't mind it. It was comforting.

"I will."

The sun was starting to get lower and lower in the sky. Everyone had migrated into the living room because of the chill outside. It was fun to be around people who were so happy and content. I just sat next to Ayden against the wall, watching everyone chatter and laugh together. It was a big family. Suddenly the conversation turned to me. I hadn't been paying attention.

"Kai plays the guitar!" Ayden said, too happy. I heard people gasp.

"Really?" I nodded sheepishly.

"You know Sam has an old acoustic…if you wanted to play for us." Emily said.

I was then attacked by "_Please Kai_?!" from everyone.

"No, I don't…"

"Please Kai?" Ayden asked from next to me. I peered up at him. His eyes were pleading me. I couldn't say no.

"Is it tuned?" I asked. Everyone erupted into laughs and "_Yay's_!"

"Excellent." Emily murmured as she got up, running up stairs.

"You'll be great." Ayden whispered to me. It sent shivers down my neck.

"I better be, or I'll never play for you again!" I smiled at him. A few moments later, Emily came bouncing down the stairs with an old looking acoustic guitar. She laid in my hands. I ran my fingers over the strings. It was horribly out of tune. I let out a laugh.

"Jeez Sam! What have you done to this poor thing?" I asked him. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Hey, it's old." he said with a grin, while I tuned the old guitar. Finally I was finished.

"What song are you going to sing?" Collin asked me eagerly. I bit my bottom lip.

"I don't know."

"How about some Beatles?" Jake cried from the corner. Nessie elbowed him in the ribs.

"No Beatles!" she said sternly as people giggled. "I know one, but I don't know how many of you know it that well."

"Which one?" Emily asked.

"It's called _Ave Maria_." Emily and Nessie smiled.

"I'm familiar with that one." Emily smiled. "It's one of my all time favorites."

"Me too." Nessie spoke up.

"So is that one okay?" I asked my group of spectators.

"Anything is better than the _Beatles_!" Quil laughed.

"Ave Maria it is then." I took a deep breath and began to lightly strum the guitar.

Ayden's POV:

I knew she could sing and play but it was fun to see the reactions of my family as they watched her. It even shocked me all over again how good she was. He fingers flowed over the stings as if they were supposed to be there naturally. The song that she poured from her soul was as beautiful as she was. Her voice melded around every word as she closed her eyes. It was stunning, literally. My family and I just watched on as she baffled us all.

_You are my heaven on earthYou are my last, my firstAnd then I hear this voice insideAve MariaAve MariaAve Maria_

(**A/N**: To get an idea of her song, listen to Ave Maria by Beyonce. It's beautiful.)

She sang the last word and brought the melody to an end. She opened her bright green eyes. It was quiet for a moment, suddenly my family erupted into applause and words of their envy, whoops and whoo's. She blushed a deep red. Everyone was so excited. Emily had tears in her eyes.

"Where did you learn to play like that?!" Quil asked.

"And sing?!" Embry added.

"I taught myself after I learned piano." she said shrugging. "As for singing, well I kinda always just belted it out in the shower."

My family all cracked up laughing. Emily rose and rushed to Kai's side. "That was amazing." she sobbed.

"Why are you crying Em?" I asked her.

"My mom used to sing that song to me before I would got o sleep as a little girl." she said trying to dry her tears. "You sing so beautifully it made me cry, I have no idea why!" she laughed.

"Can you play something else?" Brady asked, excited.

Kai looked over to him. "Sure, any requests?" she asked.

We sat there, in Em's house as Kai played multiple songs for us. She even played a Beatles song for my dad. I couldn't help but smile. She charmed my family as well as my closest friends, with her beauty and talent. They fell in love with her just like I did.

**A/N: Okay so mow I'm freaking exhausted! This was a long chapter for me. I hope you guys dug it. Thanks for the support. Until next time, PEACE OUT! :D**


	6. Tears and the Beach

A/N: Hello peeps! So a lot of you guys are asking me to incorporate the Cullen's into the story, don't worry! I plan on it, but it will be a little later on in the story. I can't have them introduced to Kai until she knows the wolf secret and she knows that Nessie is half vampire. So bare with me. I'll get them in there somewhere along the line. And also, you guys are itching for Kai and Ayden to "get together". Good things take time. It'll happen. So here's chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the support. :D Natalia

Inspirational Songs For This Chapter:

Heaven Sent by Keisha Cole

Born to Love You Forever by Charice Pempengco

Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE CHRACTERS KAI, AYDEN, AND ANGEL. THE REST OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT CHARACTERSS BELONG TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEENT INTENDED.

**Ayden's POV:**

**We had gotten back from the get together at Sam and Emily's around 10. I was bushed so I headed straight up to my room to go to sleep. I said goodnight to Kai and went straight for my bed, peeling off my shirt and jeans, sliding on some shorts, I fell straight into my bed. Sleep overtook me within minutes. **

**I was awoken by a small thud. Normal people wouldn't have been able to hear it, but my wolf hearing was pretty sensitive. I flew out of my bed, ripping my door open, I heard small sobs coming from Kai's room. My parents came barreling up the stairs. "What's wrong?" they said in unison. I put up my hands. I knew Kai was having on of her "moments" as she called it.**

"**Don't worry. I'll make sure she's okay." They nodded, shuffling warily down the stairs back to their room. This happened on and off for the last few weeks. Something that reminded her of her parents would catch her attention and she would just loose herself. She didn't always cry, but when she did, I wanted nothing more than to just take her pain away, to feel it all for her instead.**

**I gently pushed the door open. I looked around her room, but didn't see her but her scent was so strong. It smelt like lilies and cinnamon. Her clock read 2:45. I heard her sobs coming from the other side of her bed. I hurried around to find her hunched on the floor, crying massive tears, a small box laid there with little trinkets and a newspaper clipping spread all over the floor. Her chest was heaving. There was something clutched tightly in her hands as she cried. **

"**Kai?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me. Her small lamp on the stand next to her bed was on, I could see the fear and pain in her eyes. "Kai, are you okay." I asked, now in pain from seeing her pain, as I rushed to her side, taking her into my arms. She grabbed at my skin, trying to hide her face. Grasping me as tight as she could, she sobbed into my shoulder. "Why did they have to leave?!" she mumbled. Her breath was coming so quickly I thought she her lungs were going to burst.**

**I gently pulled her away from my shoulder so I could see her face. "Shh, relax Kai." Her eyes just filled with more and more tears. I lifted her easily off the floor and laid her on her bed. **

"**Don't leave me, Ayden! Please!" she cried out, something still clutched in her hands.**

"**Shh, It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." I comforted her, laying down, pulling her closer to me. I stroked her back, trying to get her to calm down.**

"**They left me." she repeated through her tears. I gripped her tighter, as the moisture from her eyes felt cool on my chest.**

"**Kai, relax, please before you start hyperventilating." I told her, worried. She took some deep breaths, trying to compose herself. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about this." I comforted her. After a few more minutes, she was beginning to feel less tense. The tears slowly stopped. I looked down at the thing in her hands, she gazed at it. I peered down, to see a picture of Kai and her parents.**

"**May I?" I asked. She handed the picture to me, keeping on arm tightly around my waist. I held it up to the light, trying to get a better view. "Your parents?" I asked. She just sniffled and nodded. I held it closer to my eyes. There was a man, that Kai looked a lot like. They had the same hair and face and hair. But the woman, Kai's mother was beautiful. Kai had her skin tone and eyes. "Was she native?" I asked Kai.**

"**Not fully." she answered me. "She was beautiful though, huh?" she asked me, admiring her mother in the picture.**

"**Yeah." I agreed. "What else was she?" I prodded.**

"**Her father was Cherokee and her mother was African American and White, I think." **

"**Interesting." I thought out loud.**

"**Her name was Angel." Kai said , sadly, "She was an angel on earth." A small tear ran down her face. I wiped it away using my thumb.**

"**You have her eyes… And your dad's everything else." I smiled at her. She slightly turned up the corners of her mouth. BETTER THAN TEARS. I thought.**

"**I have her skin tone too." she smiled a little more. I ran my fingers over her arm, admiring her beautiful russet, caramel skin. She shivered under my touch.**

"**It's beautiful." I whispered. She blushed. We laid together for a while after I set the picture down on her dresser. Finally, Kai fell asleep, her head resting on my chest, with her arms hanging on to me with a death grip. As gently as I could I pried her arms from me and slid off her bed. She caught my wrists before I left. "Get some sleep." I said stroking her hair away from her eyes.**

"**Don't go." she said, with exhaustion in her voice. I knelt next to her bed.**

"**I'll be right in the next room if you need me." I whispered to her. She nodded tiredly, letting her grip on my wrist fall.**

"**Thank you Ayden." she said as I got to the door.**

"**That's what I'm here for." I replied, knowing she didn't know the real meaning behind my words. I slipped out the door. I hauled myself back into my room, and found my oh so lovely bed. It Didn't even take me more than two minutes to fall into oblivion. I felt myself tossing and turning as dreams of Kai's pained face floated through my mind. I finally fell too deep into sleep to even move.**

**Hours later, something pounced on me. I was laying on my back, as I felt her light body fall on mine.**

"**Wake up, my sunshine." she said into my ear, sending shivers down my body. I could get used to waking up like this.**

"_**My**_** sunshine?" I asked.**

"**Well…err that's kinda of what you are for me." she mumbled. It made me smile.**

"**Really now?" I asked. "How so?" **

"**Err, well, you brighten things up for me when they're dark. And, you're…" she trailed off. I turned over as she slid of my back onto the edge of bed.**

"**I'm?" I encouraged her.**

"**You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked sarcastically.**

"**Just mildly." I admitted. "So out with it. I'm..?" I asked again. A smile broke across her face. Her cheeks got a rosy color.**

"**Hot." she said looking away. I let out a huge laugh, as her cheeks got too dark.**

"**I knew I was good looking maybe even handsome, but I wouldn't say hot." I said teasing her.**

"**I didn't mean like that! I meant your body is hot." she tried to cover herself.**

"**I know right, I have a six pack." **

"**No, I mean, yes you do but…" she stopped frustrated. I laughed at her concentrated expression.**

"**I mean that your skin is abnormally warm." she finally said.**

"**Riiight!" I chuckled. She laughed too. "You seem better today." I observed.**

"**Yeah, well some days are better than others." she said with a sigh.**

"**And without your own personal sunshine, where would you be?" I teased her again.**

"**In a very dark place." she said seriously. Ours eyes locked for a moment, before she looked down. She let out a gasp. Slowly she laid her hand on the lower part of my abdomen, near my hip. I shivered.**

"**Where did you get that scar?" she asked, with concern dripping in her voice. I looked down at the gash. I thought back to the day I had actually gotten that. My dad let me out on patrol for the first time. We caught the scent of a leech. Well lets just say that the confrontation wasn't that great. My mom nearly had a heart attack when she saw blood and forbid me to go back out on patrol until she thought I was ready, even though my dad was the Alpha, she had more control than he did. It was kind of funny. I healed within a few hours, but she still put her foot down. I was pissed at first but now that Kai was here, I don't mind as much, if I wasn't out on patrol I got to spend more time with her.**

"**Accident as a kid." I lied. I couldn't tell her the truth. She ran her fingers over it. Her hair fell all around her face, as she leaned forward, flushing her delicious scent toward me.**

"**Did it hurt much?" she asked.**

"**A little." I lied again. It hurt like hell. She pulled her hand back and rested it in her lap.**

"**So, what are we doing today?" she asked. I looked out my window. The sun was in full view, no clouds around.**

"**Beach?" I asked her. A smile lit her features.**

"**Can we swim?" she asked eagerly.**

"**Sure." **

"**I'll go get my stuff!" she said bouncing out of my room.**

**Kai's POV:**

**I felt like a fool last night. I shouldn't have let myself get that upset. Thoughts ran through my mind as we approached first beach. I felt the sand under my toes. It felt good. I glanced over at Ayden who looked content. I really don't know where I would be without him. It felt so easy holding onto him, like all my hurt subsides. It's nothing compared to the way he looks at me when I'm upset though. He looks like he's hurting because I'm hurting, like he wants nothing more than to take my own pain away, like I'm the only girl he sees. Don't I wish.**

**Ayden set a blanket down on the sand. The sun was so bright and warm today, just like him, just like Ayden. I watched him pull his shirt off. The sun beamed down on his beautiful russet complexion. His body was toned, his muscles flexed as he moved. I searched his body until my eyes stopped on his scar. I let out a little laugh.**

"**What are you laughing at?" he asked.**

"**Nothing, just your scar." I said, not thinking.**

"**My scar?" he asked defensively.**

"**Not laughing at the scar per se." He looked at me confused. Slowly I lifted my t shirt and pulled down the corner of my jean shorts to reveal a scar right above my his. "It's just…we match." I let out a small laugh. He came closer to me, ducking his head to my side, to get a better look.**

"**Hah, we do." he laughed, tracing his fingers over my scar. The warmth of his finger tips made me shudder.**

"**So are we going to swim?" he asked, coming back up to face me.**

**I pulled off my t shirt and shorts, to reveal my mid drift and my legs, wearing a bikini. I felt a little self conscious as I saw his eyes inspect my body.**

"**I'll race you!" I yelled already taking off toward the water. It was cold, really cold. I splashed Ayden to the best of my ability, but my splashes weren't very big. He splashed my back. Watching him in the water, he was even more attractive with water dripping from his black hair, and all down his chest. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, KAI!**

"**You cold?" my teeth had started chattering.**

"**A little, but I never get to swim in the ocean." I declared. My teeth chattered even more.**

"**Come on Kai." he said, taking my arm and pushing me on his back in the water. We had drifted pretty far out, it was a long swim. I just held on to his muscled shoulders as he swam us both back to the shore. His body was so warm underneath mine. I didn't even feel cold anymore. I could live forever, touching him, getting lost in his warmth. I had never been this close to a boy, physically, or emotionally. I ducked my head closer to his neck. He smelt like the musky woods. It was comforting.**

**We finally reached the shore and I reluctantly let go of his shoulders, climbing out of the water, racing to the blanket, wanting my towel. I got there first and turned to watch him walking up the beach slowly, water glistening on his perfect skin. I sat down on the blanket and covered myself from the breeze. Ayden rested next to me. I felt his heat radiate.**

**He looked over at me and grinned. It made my heart melt to see him smile that way. I smiled back. "Having fun?" he asked**

"**I am." I said a little exasperated.**

"**Good, I'd glad." he sighed. "I don't like seeing you upset, like you were last night." I immediately felt my cheeks get hot and I tried to look away. His warm hand caught my chin. He brought my gaze to his. He shifted closer to me. "You don't have to be embarrassed and you know that you can always talk to me no matter what, right?" he asked me.**

"**I know." I said. "But it's hard." I admitted.**

"**I know that, but I'll be here for you." His warmth was so close to me. I wanted to be closer to it, I wanted to feel it full on. I wrapped my arms around his wide waist and buried my face into his shoulder. It felt so good to be close to him. His arms snaked around me. One hand cradling the back of my neck and he ran the other down my spine. Gently I kissed his collarbone. He froze. OH CRAP! WHY DID I JUST DO THAT.**

"**I uh, sorry, I crossed the line there, sorry." I was afraid to look up at him. **

**I felt his breath on my neck. He kissed it slowly, his lips lingering. "I don't think it was crossing the line." he murmured against my skin. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Ayden slightly moved up and kissed my jaw, then my cheek. He pulled back and looked at me. I smiled at his sparkling eyes. He smiled back at me. Slowly, I closed the space between us. Our lips touched for the slightest second, before I pulled back.**

**Ayden's expression was a whole new one. Quickly he pulled me back to his lips. Pushing his gently, but forcefully back to mine. My hands tangled in his hair, as his explored me as well, leaving everything he touched on fire. His lips molded to mine in the perfect way. I opened my mouth, letting him deepen this kiss, my first kiss. My hands pulled at him, wanting him closer. His hands rested naturally on my hips, as my towel fell away. I rose to my knees pulling him closer to me. When I felt my chest meet his, he pulled away. **

"**Ayden." I quietly whined. He pulled me onto his lap. I didn't protest, as he wrapped his arms around me from the back and rested hi head on my shoulder. So I sat and let my breathing get back to normal. My heartbeat was nearly normal again until he pulled my hair off my neck. He gently nuzzled my shoulder, kissing my skin. I didn't mind. It made my head spin though. I was so content, I didn't ever want to move.**

**The only thought that crossed my mind was, I COULD QUITE POSSIBLY BE IN LOVE WITH THIS BOY. As I felt safe and warm in his embrace, tuning out all my worries, and the rest of the world, for that matter.**

**A/N: There you go! Hope that satisfied you guys! But don't worry. There will be more "Kayden" fluffiness in the fallowing chapters!**


	7. Manacles

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I was kind of stumped as to what I wanted to happened next, so I thought and thought about it before I went to sleep last night…and came up with not a damn thang! So I will be winging it! But anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for all the support! :D Natalia**

**Inspirational Song For This Chapter:**

**Realize by Colbie Calliat **

**The Sun and Moon by Mae**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS KAI, AYDEN, AND ANGEL ALONG WITH THE PLOT. THE RESST OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Ayden's POV:

"I know." she said to me, "But it's hard." she admitted to me.

"I know that, but I'll always be here for you." She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled herself closer to me, burying her face into my shoulder. She felt so cool against my 109 body temperature. Suddenly I felt her lips touch my collarbone. DID SHE REALLY JUST DO THAT? I froze. I could almost see her mentally scolding herself.

"I uh, sorry, I crossed the line there, sorry." she said in a hurried blur of words. As lightly as I could I placed a small kiss on her neck. I heard her breath hitch.

"I don't think it was crossing the line." I breathed against her skin. I gently trailed kissed up her neck, to her jaw, to her soft cheek. I pulled back looking her in the eyes. She smiled at me, making my stomach twist and turn in ways I have never felt before. I couldn't help but grin back at her as she leaned into my lips. Kai lingered on my lips for just the slightest second before pulling away from me. NO, was all I could think. She looked up at me. Not wanting to waste another second, I pulled her lips back to mine. This time it lasted longer than just a few second. Kai Parted her lips, letting me explore her further. I could feel the blood boiling under my skin as she twisted her fingers in my hair. My hands rested naturally on her tiny waist, the towel she covered herself with, fell away revealing her tiny frame, as she rose to her knees. She pulled me closer. As our chests touched I pulled away. Finally, it was like a release, my first kiss.

"Ayden." she whined softly, which made me smile knowing she craved me like I craved her. I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her as tightly as I could without hurting her, and rested my head on her shoulder. Her breathing was just about to reach normal pace again. I wisped her long hair off her neck and kissed the smooth skin on her shoulder. I could hear her heart pick up in pace again.

I could have stayed there without a word. But it wasn't quiet for long.

"Wow." she said a little breathless. Her voice hit me hard all over again. Like a melody I could listen to for the rest of my life.

I kissed her cheek.

"You're a thief you know?" I told her suddenly smiling. She turned to me abruptly, glaring.

"Huh?" she asked. Clearly this wasn't the response she was searching for.

"Yep, a thief, that's what I said."

"What did I steal?!" she asked, a little irritated, getting up and walking slowly away from me. I followed her. She backed away from me. "Ayden?" she asked, confused by my words. I stepped toward her, she backed away again. A fast as I could, I jumped at her, taking both her tiny wrists in my hands and pinning her in the sand.

"AYDEN!" she shrieked. I just smiled at her irritated face.

"You stole my first kiss." I said, kissing her neck. Her face turned bright red.

"That was your first kiss?" she asked innocently, as I pulled back to look at her. I nodded sheepishly.

"Really?" she asked, brows furrowed, my hands still pinning hers above her head.

"Yes, is that hard to believe?" I asked.

"Well I just thought that…" she trailed off.

"Thought what?" I asked. Her face got darker with an intense blush.

"I thought that you would have already kissed a girl. I mean you're…" she trailed off again, trying to look away.

"I'm what?"

"You're a jerk." she said laughing. Both of us feeling dejavu as we had a similar conversation earlier in my room. She suddenly squirmed under my grasp trying to get out of my grip. I let her win as she flipped us over, this time her tiny hands trying to fit around my wrists. They were too small, but she held them anyway. It was probably a good thing there wasn't any people at the beach that morning, they may have called the authorities and complained about two teens and their PDA.

Kai's small form rested on my body. She peered down at me, her green eyes pierced through me. She leaned down and kissed me chastely, her hands still wrapped around mine.

"I could get used to this." We both laughed together.

"Having manacles on you all the time?" she asked smiling.

"I would gladly be your prisioner for the rest of my life!" we both burst out laughing at the thought. Slowly she let her grip ease off and she rose to her feet.

"It's no fun if you want it!" she laughed. I grinned at her. "Come on." she said placing my hands in hers and helping my up off the sand. "You're all sandy." she commented. Dropping my hands, Kai gently brushed her hands over the skin of my back, letting the sand fall. Once she was done she brushed herself off making sure she'd gotten most of it. All I could do was stare at her, her skin had a faint shine in the sun. I still couldn't get over the beautiful shade of caramel, russet it was. A perfect balance of her mom and dad. She had curves in all the perfect places. Shewas perfect. _She was mine, now_.

Looking up, she became self conscious. "What? Did I miss a spot?" she asked, looking over herself. She did actually.

"Here." I said reaching over to brush off some sand that she missed on her lower back. I could feel her shiver underneath me. "There." I grinned at her, getting the last bit of sand off her.

"Thanks." She breathed. "I think maybe we better get back to the house." she said picking up her shorts, slipping them over her bikini bottom, and draping her shirt over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're sight." I sighed. This morning had been like a dream come true for me. Kai helped me fold up the blanket. We started walking back to the car. I felt her lace her finger through mine. My heart skipped a beat. She just beamed at me. I felt like my heart my explode from happiness.

Kai's POV

The ride home was quiet. I couldn't believe that all that really just happened. I kissed Ayden Black, aka sexy-Quileute Indian-muscle man, aka my dream guy. He didn't let go of my hand the whole drive. He held it tight and traced small little circles with hid thumb on the back of my hand.

When we got out of the truck, I wasn't expecting him to rest his hand on the small of my back, but he did all the way into the house, in front of Nessie and Jacob. I was afraid that they might not think he and I were a good idea. Nessie's face broke into a huge grin. Jacob just glared at his son, before smiling warmly at me. I moved a little, breaking the contact between his had and my back.

"Son, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob asked sternly, leaving Nessie on the couch.

"Yeah." Ayden answered, giving my a nod. I tried to smile back. WHAT WERE THEY GOING TO TALK ABOUT? WERE WE IN TROUBLE? BETTER YET, DID THEY EVEN KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL? I watched Ayden and Jacob disappear up the stairs, down the hall. I looked back at Nessie, who was headed into the kitchen.

"Want something to eat?" she asked, pulling the fridge open. "I'm making a sandwich. Do you want one?" she asked. She didn't seen angry like Jake did.

"Not thanks." I replied.

"So how was the beach?" she asked. "Did you two have fun?" CRAP SHE KNOWS!

"Uhh." I stumbled , " It was fun. We swam and talked." I tried to lie, even though it wasn't a complete lie. We did swim and talk…sort of.

"And kissed." Nessie added. My face got so hot it felt like a heater.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her, panicked.

"I was a teenage girl once too, Kai." she laughed. "Plus the hand on your back, you're practically glowing." she added.

"You're not mad?" Nessie chuckled as she made her food.

"Heaven's no. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I could tell you liked my son." she declared. "It's hard not to like someone like him. He's just like his dad at that age. He's a sweet boy isn't he?" she gushed. I nodded in agreement.

"Am I really that obvious?" I mumbled, turning redder.

"Don't worry hun, it happens to the best of us." she smiled. She made me feel more at ease. At least she was okay with it. Jake on the other hand looked like he wanted to kill Ayden. I just sat in the kitchen, waiting for Ayden to get done talking to his dad. I wondered what Jake was telling Ayden. I fumbled with my fingers a little tense and impatient.

Ayden's POV

My dad dragged me up the stairs, not looking very happy. I didn't even have to say anything. He knew what happened at the beach, I didn't know how, but I knew he knew. He didn't seem very happy about it either.

He shoved me in my room and slammed the door shut. He looked like he was going to pop a vain. CRAP!

"Son…" he began.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. I have been having writers block. But hopefully it was fluffy enough for this time. Sorry for the cliff hanger! I couldn't help it! :D**


	8. Week at a Glance

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I am stoked right now because I have found a site in which I can upload my own original fictional stories! It's exactly like fan fiction. Com but it's for original work, so it doesn't have to be based on a book or movie! YAY! So here is the link to my profile www[.]/~natalianicolette. (minus the brackets!) But yea, so check it out soon for some of my originals! I will be starting that story about the native boy in the store I mentioned a couple of chapters ago! SO make sure so show me love! It'll be much appreciated! Okay, so here is Chapter 8 I think, and as always ENJOY! :D Natalia.**

**Inspirational Songs For This Chapter:**

**Love by Matt White**

**That's When I love You by Aslyn**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS KAI, AYDEN, AND ANGEL ALONG WITH THE PLOT. THE RESST OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

_Review:_

_My dad dragged me up the stairs, not looking very happy. I didn't even have to say anything. He knew what happened at the beach, I didn't know how, but I knew he knew. He didn't seem very happy about it either._

_He shoved me in my room and slammed the door shut. He looked like he was going to pop a vain. CRAP! _

"_Son…" he began._

Ayden's POV:

"Son," my dad began, taking a deep breath, trying to keep his face from turning red. "I thought you agreed that waiting would be a good thing, that you wouldn't rush!" he nearly growled.

"Dad, I.." he shoved his hand in my face to stop my words.

"We agreed Ayden Jacob!" he shouted. He only called my Ayden Jacob when he was really pissed. "We need to give her time before we put all this crap on her shoulders!"

"Dad…" he just kept on ranting.

"She just lost her parents Ayden, and you're putting the moves on her already!" his face was now turning red.

"Dad, really.."

"Ayden, I won't allow this…"

"_She _kissed _me _dad!" I interrupted him. His breath caught. His eyes got big as he searched for a lie in my face.

"She did?" he asked, stunned. I nodded. "Really?" he asked again.

"Well at first, but then I…"

"Whoa, whoa! Spare me the details!" he stammered. "Too much info son!" he said, his face breaking into a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you and mom don't give _me_ too much info every time you guys are…" his eyebrows shot up.

"Don't go there!" he said sternly. I nodded.

"So you're not mad?" I asked my dad.

"Not really, now that I know what happened. I just didn't want you to push her. Kai is fragile right now." he grimaced. "We need to take care of her, for Seth and Angel." he mumbled.

I could see the sadness behind my dad's words. He missed Seth.

"And we will dad. She's my imprint, I love her." My dad beamed at me.

"I know you do son, but please, please don't push her too far. Let her be the one to be in control. She has to have time. And don't tell her anything about the pack yet. I think we all need to get used to the idea of your guy's…err…relationship." I nodded. I understood where my dad had come from. I would have gladly waited years for that first kiss with her if she didn't kiss me earlier.

Kai's POV:

Nessie rested a hand on my shoulder after a few moments of silence. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." she smiled at me warmly.

"And you're sure _you're_ okay with us, Ayden and me I mean." I asked her. Nessie nodded without hesitation.

"I am. And Jake will be too, just give him a little time to get used to the idea." she said with hope in her voice.

"I hope so." I muttered as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As soon as I saw Ayden standing there, I flew up from the chair into his arms. It was so weird, after today at the beach, I couldn't help myself. He was like a magnet pulling me toward him. His arms pulled me tightly into his side. Jake cleared his throat. My face got hot all over again. I heard a sigh of admiration from Nessie as she looked at us with glassy eyes.

"Jake, I'm sorry about…"

"Kai, it's fine. I don't mind." he said quickly before I could finish what I was going to say. I grinned widely looking up to Ayden, who squeezed me closer to him. "But! I don't want any nonsense under my roof." he said sternly, eyeballing Ayden. "SO that means you both sleep in your own beds, in your own rooms. Please don't let me catch you doing anything that Nessie and I would not approve of." Ayden and I both nodded. "And no interaction below the waist!" he said. Nessie smacked his arm. I blushed furiously. Ayden cracked up laughing.

"Understood?" Nessie asked us both.

"Yes!" we agreed in unison.

"Alright then…" Jacob said looking away, "Go and…uhh, enjoy summer or whatever you guys do."

Ayden's POV: _WEEK AT A GLANCE_.

The weeks flew by after that. Kai and I were practically joined at the hip, which I didn't mind. This week had been an amazing week, like all the others.

On Monday Kai and I laid around the house. My mom had gone to visit Granny Bells. My dad had some pack crap to do so Kai and I had the house to ourselves. We hadn't really pushed the boundaries on our physical relationship. We were still new territory to one and other. I didn't mind. A kiss here and there was just fine with me.

Kai reseted her head on my chest as we laid on the sofa, watching _Superbad_. It was pretty much the dumbest thing I had ever seen but she loved it. Laughing at all the cursing and sexual jokes. I wasn't really paying attention to it after a while, just watching her, playing with her long silky hair until she fell asleep on me. She was so cute when she was asleep. I fished my phone out of my pocket, without waking her. I flipped it open and found the camera function. I pushed the capture button forgetting that the shutter sound was still on. _CHA CHING_! It blurted loudly waking her.

"What are you doing Ayden?" she asked, looking up at me. I stifled a laugh, trying to shut my phone.

"Are you snapping photos of me while I'm asleep?!" she asked, mortified. I laughed out loud. "Delete it now!" she glared at me.

"Nope." I laughed. "It'll be my new wallpaper!" Kai crossed her arms, after picking herself up off my chest.

"I can't stand you sometimes AYDEN JACOB BLACK!" She was pissed at me now. I leaned over to her, kissing her cheek, trailing down to her jaw.

"You don't mean that." I breathed against the skin of her neck. I met her lips and kissed her softly, my heart beating wildly.

"I know." she whispered.

On Tuesday we went back to first beach. The sun had come out again so we decided not to waste it. We both agreed not to swim though because Kai got a little sore throat after the last time. She was afraid to kiss me for a week because she didn't want to get me sick. If only she knew I couldn't really get sick.

So we walked down First beach hand in hand. Kai had a silly grin plastered across her face. A group of guys, that had been in the water earlier, all had their eyes on Kai as we walked by. She just giggled but I was getting angry.

"Wooh!" one of them hollered out. That's all it took. My body started shaking.

"Ayden, hey! Ayden! Relax!" she touched my arm and my shaking ceased almost instantly. I wrapped one arm around her tightly and glared at those punks. I knew she was beautiful but it was just plain rude and degrading to act the way those idiots did. And she was _my_ girl.

"A little territorial are we?" she asked smiling at me. I pulled her closer to me.

"You're my girl, I can't help it." I said looking straight ahead.

She let out a sigh. "You don't need to worry. I only see you Ayden." she snuggled herself as close as possible. Keeping guys away from her when we start school was going to be quite the task and a half.

On Wednesday Kai and I had a battle of music. She insisted that the play lists on her iPod were better than mine. We spent the whole day showing each other new music and she sang along with most of the songs. Kai was amazingly like a human juke box, knowing the names and the lyrics to a lot of the music I had downloaded.

I swear _I knew I Loved You _came on periodically throughout the day. We just smiled at each other when it did.

"You know, I think this is kind of our song now." she laughed as it came on for the millionth time. I grinned.

"I think it is." We both sang along with the chorus.

_I knew I loved you before I met you._

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you._

_I have been waiting all my life._

On Thursday Kai and I drove into Port Angeles to try and find something for my mom and dad's anniversary. They were having a party at Emily and Sam's on Friday. It was tough trying to find something that signified the both of them.

"This is harder than I thought." I sighed, a little frustrated. Kai gently rubbed my arm.

"Don't worry, we'll find something." she assured me. "How about we grab a bight to eat and then we can keep looking." she suggested.

"Yeah, that may help. I'm starving." We found a café within a few blocks of where we started our gift search. Inside it was small and quaint. The hostess smiled at me when we walked in.

"Welcome. How's it going?" she asked me, completely ignoring Kai. RUDE?!

Kai wrapped her arm around my waist tightly. "My _BOYFRIEND_ and I would like a table, if that's not too much to ask of the hostess." I had to bite my lip to keep from cracking up laughing right then and there. The hostess' eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Right this way." she led us to a booth near the back. "I'll be back with your menus." she said looking at the ground.

"You do that." Kai said in a cold tone. As soon as the hostess was out of sight I burst into a fit of laughter.

"She was horrible." That made me laugh a little harder.

"Look who's territorial now!" She just giggled.

"I can't help it. You're my guy." she repeated my words from earlier this week. I felt a strange sense of pride after she said that. I was _her _guy. I liked the sound of that.

On Friday, Kai and I headed out to Emily and Sam's house for my parent's anniversary party. Everyone was there. It was good to see everyone happy. As soon as we walked in the door Kai was mobbed by Emily and Kim. Talking and giggling. It was cool to see her bonding with the people that were like my family. She fit in without a problem.

After we ate, I headed out to the car to get Kai's guitar case from the back of my truck. We had no luck finding a present for my parents so we settled on a song from the both of us, even though I wouldn't be playing or definitely not singing. Kai met me by the door, taking the case from my hands.

"Thanks!" she said kissing my cheek. Everyone had gathered in the living room. Kai spoke over the little conversations after she took her guitar from the case.

"So! Ayden and I have a present for Nessie and Jake. We decided on a song that would signify you both." All eyes were on her now. "I would also like to say thank you for accepting me in my time of need and giving me a home and a family." she was too sweet.

"So happy anniversary you two!" She sat down on a stool that I had pulled next to mine and began to play. Just like the first time, there were gasps of admiration and aw. She was amazing as she pounded out a beautiful rendition of I Will by the Beatles. We figured my dad would dig it because it was the Beatles, his favorite and my mom would like the lyrics.

_And when at last I find you Your song will fill the air Sing it loud so I can hear you Make it easy to be near you For the things you do endear you to me And you know I will I will Ooo, la _

_Who knows how long I've loved you You know I love you still Will I wait a lonely life time If you want me to I will _

Time stood still as the song slowed to an end. My mom was in tears. My dad had a nerdy grin on his face. Applause filled the room. Kai looked over to me and smiled.

"Happy anniversary!" we laughed in unison.

"Thank you Kai and Ayden! It was beautiful!" my mom sobbed. My dad came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you son." she smiled. "And thank you Kai." he said hugging her. "My son is a lucky guy." he laughed. Kai blushed.

"Nessie is a lucky lady!" she laughed. After things quieted down, Sam took hold of all of our attention. He began to tell the legends of our tribe and the legends of the wolves. I was pretty sure that it was the first time Kai had heard them. I sat back and watched her intrigued face. She didn't look scared or put off. She looked amazed, listening to Sam's every word.

Maybe it wouldn't be as difficult as I thought to tell her about the pack. I just hoped she wouldn't go running and screaming and leave me in the dust.


	9. Real Kiss

**A/N: **_**"…more making out please."- liljenrocks **_**HAHA! Okay so this chapter is dedicated to liljenrocks! It's probably not going to be as long as the others but it's a chapter with a BIG kiss :D Thanks for all the support. And sorry about the wait. I've been super busy with school ,but here you go! ANDDDDD! Go an check out my profile on I have posted a chapter there of my newest project. I mentioned it a few chapters ago but it's there so show love! I will post the summary at the bottom.**

**URL: www. fiction /~natalianicolette [no spaces]**

**Inspirational Song For This Chapter:**

**Candy Kisses by Amanda Perez**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS KAI, AYDEN, AND ANGEL. THE REST OF THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT CHARATCERS BELONG TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Kai's POV:

I think the best way to sum up the relationship between Ayden and I is…amazing. He makes me feel whole even after I lost a big part of my heart and my life just weeks ago. I still can't believe that such a beautiful guy is mine. Yeah I know it's kind of cliché but every time I see him…I get butterflies and knowing that he claims me as _his_, makes it even better! I can slowly feel that rip in my heart healing. Sure it's not going to be anytime soon, but it's coming along slowly.

It's a few weeks since we kissed on the beach and I already feel close to him, even though we haven't pushed the "_physical_" boundaries of out relationship. He didn't seem to mind and that was good. I think that kiss on the beach was as hot and heavy as it got. After that it has been relatively mild. I didn't mind taking it slow and steady.

"Bye guys! You two make sure to BEHAVE!" Nessie called as she was blowing a kiss and shutting the door behind her. Jacob was taking her to Port Angeles for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary. They got to celebrate their with everyone and now they wanted to celebrate just the two of them. I was actually surprised that they were going to leave Ayden and I alone for two whole days but they informed us that Claire and Quil would be checking up on us throughout the weekend. I understood. Ayden did as well and we both promised to be on our best behavior. I had no intention of making a bad impression on Nessie or Jacob.

"Bye." Ayden and I said in unison. I heard the car door slam shut and the engine start. Then the car was out of sight from the front bay windows.

"So what's the plan for this weekend?" I asked Ayden. He shrugged.

"What do you want the plan to be?" he asked with a slight grin on hi face.

"How about a movie?" he asked. I nodded. No matter what Ayden and I did, there was nothing better than snuggling up together on the couch, watching a movie.

"Which movie?" he asked. He knew what movie I wanted to watch. I had been begging him but we somehow always ended up busy. I think he always just planned something so he wouldn't get stuck watching it. I raised my eyebrow.

"No Way!" he said.

"Please!? Please???! Ayden!!!???" I begged, clasping my hands together, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He looked away, trying not to cave. "Please??!" I said again, nearly bouncing on my feet, knowing he was about to agree.

"Fine." he spit out, getting off the couch to put the DVD in the player with a huff. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his wide waist, laying my head against his back. Ayden was too warm, even through his clothes, I could feel his smoldering skin. I liked it. I felt him tense at the contact and then loosen up.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked, in a pitiful voice. He latched his hand around my wrist and pulled me to look him in the face. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I could never be mad at you." he said in a defeated tone.

"Good!" I gave him a cheeky grin. "So just bare with me okay. I really wanna see it." I said, pulling him back to the couch.

"Anything for you." he said with a smile. I pecked his cheek as soon as he sat on the couch. I turned back to the television as we shifted and his arms wrapped around me, enclosing me in warmth, I leaned back into his chest and the movie began. YAY. MARLEY AND ME.

I watched the movie intently until it got to the part when Jen Aniston's character thought she was pregnant but the baby wasn't developing. I almost teared up.

"Aw, that's so sad." I mumbled. Ayden was playing absent mindedly with my too long hair.

"Do you ever want kids?" he asked me unexpectedly. My eyebrows shot up. I thought for a moment.

"Sure." I said honestly. "When I'm finished with my schooling and we're married.. I want to make sure that I can give a child the best life possible, you know." I felt him laugh quietly behind me. "What?" I asked. Turning around to face him. He brushed my hair behind my back, leaving my neck revealed. He chuckled again. "What?!" I asked, now getting irritated, being left out of the joke.

"Nothing, it's just you said 'when we get married'." he laughed.

"Yeah…so?" I asked, confused. His face turned to shock.

"You mean you want to be married to me?" he asked, completely shocked. "And have _my _children?" Immediately I felt my face turn red. So I slightly nodded.

"My children?" he asked, incredulously. I smacked his arm lightly. He like torturing me.

"It's a possibility." I said, teasing him back. He pulled me closer to him, trailing kisses down my jaw, to my neck. I felt his tongue touch my skin there. DID HE JUST LICK ME? It felt like all my skin was on fire as he kissed his way back up to my lips. I obliged him happily, kissing his hungry lips. This kiss was way more intense than the other, even the one at the beach. I felt myself lifting my body, to be closer to him. Now with my legs on both sides of him, straddling his lap, I pulled him closer. I didn't want to take it slow anymore. My lips parted and I could feel his warm breath in my mouth. One of his hands rested on my thigh and the other on my lower back, pulling at me flesh, heat radiating from them. His fingers tempered with the hem on my t shirt, his fingers brushing over my skin, making me shiver. I sighed into his mouth, my fingers knotted in his hair as his lips smoothed over mine. Ayden's hand now fully trailing under my shirt, up my back, his fingers grasping my skin.

His lips were heaven. I knew it the first time I saw him at the wedding reception but his kisses were absolutely mind blowing. The kiss slowed after a minutes as he gently nipped his bottom lip, then sucking on it gently. I felt butterflies flare in my stomach. He gripped me tighter as he pulled away, looking straight into my eyes. My heart swelled up like a balloon.

"I love you." I whispered. His face broke into a smile. It reached all the way up into his eyes. He was quiet for a moment and I began to get nervous.

"I love you more." he said finally with a grin. I leaned back into him for another earth shattering kiss.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't super long. I just wanted to get a good kiss before some more important stuff happens. But yeah, I hope that satisfied you for now. There will be more later. I have just posted the first chapter of "Half Blood" on there. **

**Half Blood Summary: Taya is a 17 year old African American Indian. She never really got to know her Native side, having lived in California all her life. Her mother is Navajo and her father is black and Cherokee. When her parents decide to split, Taya's mom decides to move her back to the Navajo Nation, Taya is the least bit happy about it. But she finds that it isn't as bad as she thought. She falls in love for the first time and discovers herself and learns to be proud of her heritage, but when that heritage threatens to pull her and her new found love, Rain, apart she has to fight and one event will force her and Rain to make a decision that will change both of their lives, no matter what they choose to do. How will is turn out for them?**

**So don't be bashful, go and check it out! Enjoy! And I'll be updating More than Anyone soon. Thanks for all the support! :D Natalia.**

**URL: www. Fictionpress. Com/~natalianicolette [no spaces]**


	10. Newspaper's Tell All

**A/N: SO sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner. I have been working on some other stuff. I would really appreciate it if you guys checked out "Half Blood" on Fiction press. Com. It would mean the world to me! *gives puppy dog eyes* I'll post the link. Paalease! It takes me hours and sometimes days to write this stuff, so please give it a look! I'll post the link. Anywayssssss. Thanks for the awesome support. Here will be another cute fluffy chapter with a little sadness mixed in. I'm trying to give you guys some good stuff before all the werewolf/vampire drama! So as always thanks for the amazing support and enjoy! :D Natalia. P.S. I just saw Boy In The Striped Pajamas….One of the best films that I have ever seen in my 16 years of existence!!**

**Song Inspirations For This Chapter:**

**So Into You by Tamia**

**T-Shirt by Shontelle **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS KAI, AYDEN AND ANGEL. THE REST OF THE ORIGINAL CHARAVTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Kai's POV:

I sat at my desk in my room, letting the amazingly warm sunlight flood onto my face. It was nice and toasty, but of course, nothing compared to my very own space heater, who was currently lounging on my bed, flicking through my elementary school diary he found while snooping through my things. I didn't care. There wasn't much complexity to it, except for maybe the earth shattering crush I had on Timmy Long…

"Timmy Long aye?" he asked menacingly. "Sounds like a stud!" he snorted. I rolled my eyes, navigating through some current event web page I was looking through.

"Ayd, please, I was like 10. It was an innocent crush." I mumbled. He nervously laughed. I turned around to look at him. He was a little uneasy. Lazily, I flung myself from my swivel chair next to him. "I love you more." I said kissing him on the lips lightly. His eyes closed immediately, hand gripping the nape of my neck. The heat from his hand, his body was intoxicating, as he nibbled my bottom lip. I had to pull away before I passed out. I grinned at him as he closed my diary with the fairy on the cover. He set it gently on my dresser. I lifted myself back up off the bed, and back to my current event search.

"What is my t shirt doing in here?" he asked me, curious. "I have been looking for it." I internally winced. Turning to him, he held his black t shirt in one hand, the other on his hip, and on eyebrow cocked. I shrugged innocently.

"I didn't think that you would mind." I mumbled. He laughed quietly.

"Huh? Speak up Kai, my dear, I can't hear you!" he said, with a teasing tone. I sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry, I know it's your favorite shirt, but I couldn't help it." I tried idiotically to explain.

"I don't understand." he said, balling the shirt up into his hand.

"It reminds me of you." I murmured, stupidly.

"I'm right down the hall. You see me everyday."

"When you're not in here at night, I like to sleep in it." I muttered. "It smells like you." I said feeling a deep blush color my cheeks. "You can take it back. I know I shouldn't have taken it." I said feeling rather ashamed. I had stolen something.

He tossed to shirt at me. I caught it easily, as it fluttered like a feather into my hand. "Keep it." he smiled.

"But it's your favorite." I protested, feeling bad.

"_You're_ my favorite, and if a shirt of mine makes you happy then keep it forever." he said, looking through my book bag, that I never cleaned out from last year. I hurried out mf my chair into his arms, squeezing him as hard as I could. Stretching up on my tip toes, I kissed his neck.

"I love you." I murmured against his skin. His head lowered to my level as he kissed the very corner of my lips, then my cheek, to my jaw to my ear.

"I love you more." he whispered in my ear, making my shiver. I playfully smacked his arm.

"How would you know that?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Oh, maybe because I let you keep my favorite shirt in the whole world because, and I quote!, 'it smells like you.' " he said, air quoting.

"I'm sorry." I groaned, knowing he wasn't saying it to make me feel bad, just to tease me.

"Oh it's okay." I looked up at him. "As long as you let me keep something of yours forever." he said.

SEEMS LIKE A FAIR DRAW.

"Anything." I agreed. His head bent to mine again, he kissed me for a moment, setting my skin on fire, making my head spin.

"Your heart." he whispered. I swear I would have cried at that moment.

"Deal." I said, hugging him close. "Forever." He nodded, apparently happy with that response.

"Okay, now I promise not to bug you anymore. I know you like those current event thingy's." he said, nudging me back to my chair. I stumbled back to my research. I heard him rustling through my backpack and what not. I didn't mind. He was just being…nosy but I didn't care. I had nothing of too much interest.

Ayden's POV:

I shuffled through her old backpack, looking at her A+ math exam.

GENIUS MUCH?

I glanced back at her pecking away on her laptop. She loved looking the events of the world. It held no interest to me but she loved it. Pulling her backpack back to me, I continued to look through it. I don't know why I was being so nosy, I just wanted to know all about her. She didn't seem to mind. After looking through her pack, I set it back down, ready to lounge on her bed. My feet hung off the end. When I phased for the first time, my growth brought me to an astounding 6'1. Kai was about 5'5. She was perfect for me.

I laid back against her pillows, burying my face into the fabric, smelling her amazing scent. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It was a small box on Kai's nightstand. The teal paint was chipping and it looked rather old. I had seen it in the same place for weeks.

"Kai?" I said.

"Hmm?" she returned.

"What's this?" I asked her, she turned to see me pointing at the box on the dresser. She hesitated for a moment.

"It's my memory box." she mumbled. I figured it was something she didn't want to talk about so I threw myself back into her pillows and relaxed. A moment later, she shut the laptop and walked over to me. Picking up the box, she motioned for me to scoot over so she could sit down with me. I obliged.

"I know you're dying to know what's in it." she said, taking the lid off . Her hands were still, as if she wasn't sure of what to do next. Slowly she reached in and pulled out a photograph. It was familiar to me. It was the same photo she showed me the night she had broke down. Her and her parents. She laid it down on the bed and reached for something else. It looked like another photo. She examined it for a moment before laughing and handing it to me.

I took it from her and looked at it. It was a baby Kai, singing her heart out, and her father, standing over her and her baby version of a keyboard.

"Is that you?" I chuckled. Kai let out a giggle.

"Yeah. My dad used to say that I sang like an angel, even though when I was little it sounded more like wolf howling at the moon." she laughed. I shifted nervously. Kai's hands reached for another "memory". Out she pulled a concert ticket. She handed it to me.

"Hanson?" I asked her. She laughed hard this time. I loved her smile.

"Hey! When I was smaller, I was in love with the drummer! AND they were my inspirations!" she cracked up. This time I laughed.

"What was that one song they used to sing?" I asked her, knowing she knew the one I was referring to.

"Mmmbop ba du ba dop, ba du whop, du a dop wha do bop ba do ba dop ba dooooohooo, yeah!" she sang in her angelic voice. I burst into laughter as she chided along with me.

We sat on her bed for a few hours as she shared her memories with me. Photo's of her life with her parents and other little things that she held dear. I was surprised at how she didn't seem sad at all. She laughed at the goofy photos and recalled funny moments with her parents. The last thing she pulled from her memory box was a newspaper clipping. I watched her face slightly fall as she read over it. Her hands trembled as her light tears brimmed. She brushed them away furiously, handing the clipping to me.

'_**Young Couple Slain By Drunk Driver**__' _it read. _'Authorities that have spoken with the victim's family, report that the young couple now identified as Seth and Angel Clearwater, were on their way to their daughter, Kai Clearwater's musical recital. Witnesses say that the Lexus that the Clearwater's were driving, approached the intersection on a green light, proceeding to advance, they were hit head on by a drunk driver, now identified as James Cooper, and didn't have a chance to react. Witnesses called authorities and ambulances immediately, but Angel and Seth Clearwater died before help aarrived. James cooper suffered minor injuries and was taken to the hospital for further treatment. Authorities say that he will most likely be charged with Vehicular Man Slaughter, but a lifetime in jail will never console Kai Clearwater,17, the daughter of the slain couple, who will now live a lifetime without her parents, It is a sad reminder that drunk driving is dangerous and can take lives.' _There was a small picture of two mangled cars in the middle of an intersection.

I set the article down and pulled Kai into my arms. "Shh." I stroked her back as she cried. Her tears slowed after a moment.

"And you know what the crap part is?" she asked me. "I lost **both **of my parents because he was too selfish to choose a designated driver or call a God for saken cab!" she cried.

"Sh, I know." I said, holding her closer.

"I hate him!" she muttered.

"I don't blame you." I agreed with her. I rocked her gently, my arms wrapped around her. The sun sank lower and lower into the sky before I could react, it was dark. My eyes drooped lazily. After a while, I couldn't hold them open anymore, Kai already asleep, clutching my shirt for dear life. Before I sailed to sleep, I glanced down at her. Her death grip on my shirt was making her little knuckles turn white. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. She stirred but stayed asleep. My eyes closed and I began to drift…

"Ayden?" she said quietly. My head lifted a little.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"I love you." she said slowly for emphasis. My heart skipped a few beats and I knew this is how I wanted to stay, with her near me, until pigs flew, until hell froze over…_forever_.

"I love you too, more than anyone." I murmured, kissing her lightly on the lips before she buried her face in my shoulder and fell asleep. We stayed like all night.

A/N: If you love me check out Half Blood on ! Please, please, please!

Link: www . / ~natalianicolette


	11. Phase?

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken literally forever to update. I know you guys are practically itching in you pants for another chapter! So here it is, and as always, enjoy! :D Natalia**

**Inspirational Songs:**

**How do I Breath by Mario**

**I believe by Brian Mcnight**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTERS KAI, AYDEN AND ANGEL ALONG WITH THE PLOT. THE RES OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STPHANIE MEYER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Kai's POV:

I felt his lips on my forehead, as he kissed be quickly and slid out from underneath me, trying not to wake me. I grabbed onto his wrist before he could get to far away.

"Please stay with me." I mumbled. Glancing over at the clock, it read just after 2 am.

"I can't, but I'll be close if you need me." he said, prying my fingers off his wrist as gently as he could. "Here." he said, handing me his t shirt from the desk where I laid it earlier. I took it gladly, stripping off the shirt I was currently wearing. Ayden looked away even though I had an undershirt on, and slipped his t shirt over my head. Taking a big whiff, I smiled. It smelt just like him, like comfort. He grinned at me, leaning down to kiss me quickly before disappearing out my bedroom door. I didn't hear his door shut, so I knew that he would be listening to make sure I was okay for the rest of the night.

I snuggled into the spot he just left. It was extremely warm and my pillow that he laid on smelt like him. I buried my face into his pillow and fell off into sleep. When the dim light from a gray sky peeled through my window, I was happy, another day, another 15 hours or so I got to spend with my Ayden. Pulling myself off my bed, I found the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I didn't bother to change, so I sauntered to Ayden's dungeon. He was sprawled out on his bed, his face buried in his pillows, the shades over his bed drawn shut.

He was snoring lightly when I tip toed as quietly as I could over to him. There wasn't too much room, but I wiggled my way under his arm. He stirred a little bit but stayed asleep. My fingers found their way his face, I traced his lips.

"Good morning." I murmured, when I felt his mouth pull into a smile under my fingertips.

"A good morning it is." he said, pulling me into both arms, kissing my hair. I giggled when I felt his warm breath on my neck. I sat up, looking him in the eye. The biggest grin spread across his face.

"What?" I asked, feeling the blush assault my cheeks. He shook his head.

"Nothing, you just look cute in my shirt." he laughed. "It practically swallows you."

I looked down at the black t shirt that did indeed swallowed me whole. Ayden was a big guy, I was a small-ish girl. A giggle escaped my mouth. "It does." I grinned at him. "Thank you for letting me keep it." I kissed his cheek.

"Well, maybe you should give me one of yours, you know, it's only fair! Maybe that little peach number you were sporting the other day!" I burst into a fit of laughter, just thought of _huge_ Ayden in one of my little t shirts. "What!?" he asked me in a teasing tone, "You don't think peach is my color?!" I had tears in my eyes, I was laughing so hard. His fingers brushed away my giggle tears as he laughed along with me. I let out a deep breath once the chuckles died down.

"You are too much." I giggled again. Ayden pouted. "But I love you!" I added quickly. His hand cupped my face as he bent down to kiss me on the lips.

"I know." he whispered against my lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After I got dressed, I went downstairs to find some food. Nessie was tinkering with some pots and pans. She caught my eye as I rounded the corner.

"Oh, good morning hun." she smiled at warmly. I grinned.

"Good morning." I said.

"Want some pancakes?" she asked me.

"I'm starving! Yes please." I answered.

I watched her as she found a plate from one of the cupboards and she took out a plate from the microwave, it was filled with pancakes. Guess Ayden and I missed breakfast.

"Where's Jake?" I asked her. She slid the plate in front of me. "Thanks." I murmured.

"He had to work today. Where's that son of mine?" she asked. I lightly shrugged.

"I woke him up like an hour ago, but I think he fell back asleep." I giggled. She laughed.

"Yeah, he's just like his dad, you practically have to drag him out of bed."

"Who's talking smack!?" Ayden asked, coming around the corner with a silly grin on his face. He looked adorably cute today. He wore dark jeans and a plain white t shirt, that brought out the richness of his skin tone. It stretched over his very well toned chest. He had cut his hair a few days ago, so it was a little longer than a buzz cut.

Nessie laughed. "No one." she said simply. "Pancakes?" she asked him.

"Yes please." he said, pecking her on the cheek. She warmed up some more pancakes and slid them to him.

"So I'm going to Seattle for the day. Alice wants me to help her with some stuff so I'll be back probably this evening." Ayden and I nodded. "It looks like rain, so if you guys go anywhere in your truck make sure to be careful."

_WHO'S ALICE?_

"You got it ma." Ayden assured her. Nessie pecked his forehead before kissing my cheek.

"Bye, and behave. Love you guys." she said ducking out the door.

"Love you too ma! Be careful!" Ayden caller after her, even though she was already gone.

I finished my food, taking my plate to the sink, I felt a huge smile spread across my face when two warm arms encircled me. He kissed my cheek. "What are we doing today?" he whispered in my ear. I shrugged, turning in his arms. I ran my fingers over his short hair.

"Have I told you how good this haircut looks on you?" He shook his head no. "Well it looks good." I said, rising on my tip toes, kissing his lips. They were warm and soft, his grip on me tightened as he deepened the kiss, his tongue skimming over mine, nipping my lip. He knew that it made me crazy when he nibbled on my lips. I sighed as he pulled away, kissing the tip of my nose. My arms drew around his waist, pulling him closer to me, feeling every line of his chest on mine. I rested my head on him, listening to his heartbeat erratically. It was funny to think that I could make his heart jump like that. I pulled him closer. His warmth was like a drug that I was addicted to. He was _mine_, and that thought alone would be all that I needed to get through anything.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayden's POV:

We ended up going to Port Angeles to see a flick. Kai had been itching to see the new movie 'Fighting'. That was one of the things I loved most about Kai, she wasn't a total girly girl. She was the perfect balance of feminine and tough. I mean she watches UFC with me for Christ sakes! What guy's girlfriend does that? _DING! Right answer! _Mine does! She's the best. Kai is a spit fire for sure. She was sweet most of the time, but she had a temper. I learned how angry she could get last week when we went to Forks to get a part from the auto shop for my dad. Some guys that were like 18 at least were picking on a little 5th grader. Kai got pissed, she was about to take them all on, I just tried not to laugh as I calmed her.

After to movie was over we decided to get bite a bite to eat. Kai made it clear that we were never going back to that café where the hostess was hitting on me. I stifled a laugh at that one. She was truly jealous when other females even looked in my direction. I didn't even acknowledge their existence, she was all that mattered to me.

When we finally decided on a place, we headed inside. I took Kai' little hand in mine. It wasn't cool, like normal, it was really, really warm, hot almost.

"You okay?" I asked her, examining her face.

She nodded. "Yah, I just feel a little flushed, I'm okay." she assured me.

"Do you need to lay down, or go to the hospital?" I asked her alarmed.

"Ayd, would you relax, I'm fine!" she tried to smile at me. It didn't reach her eyes, I could tell she was downplaying it, but she insisted on staying and eating. So we did, and I tried my best to ignore the table of girls that were snickering and gazing in our direction. It's not that I was interested in them, never, Kai was the only one that I saw, ever, but I was worried that she would get pissed off. So I held my breath, hoping that she wouldn't notice them, but of course she did.

She dramatically rolled her eyes. "I cannot stand people like that!" she sneered. I grabbed her now very warm hand.

"Don't worry, they're just being immature." I tried to calm her but she was seething. "I'm going to go to the rest room really quick, I'll be right back."

She grinned at me and nodded. As I made my way to the bathroom, a girl from the table of gawking girls found her way over to me. I tried to get away from her, but she caught up to me.

"Hey there." she cooed, "How's you evening going?" she purred. I nearly threw up on her right there. She had on a skirt that was way too short and a top that exposed her little mosquito bites. She was sleezy and not at all my type, my type was Kai.

"Fine." I said quickly, stepping away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Hey, where are you off too?" I shrugged out of her grasp but her hands found their way to my chest. I was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Hands off!" Kai growled from behind the girl.

"Kai, I…"

"I know, I saw her! The whore! Get your hands off of my boyfriend!" she yelled. The girl just moved a step closer to me. I was stuck, cornered into a wall.

"That's you girlfriend?" she laughed a taunting laugh. "You could do way better!" she blurted.

_OH CRAP!_

Kai was now literally shaking, not like a little tremble but a full on shaking, she looked like a blur.

_SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ABOUT TO PHAS-….HOLY SHIT!_

Not even blinking I pushed the girl away and dragged Kai from the restaurant. Once we were outside, she was still shaking with balled up fists.

"Kai, Kai Listen to me! You need to calm down! Breath and calm down!" I almost yelled at her. I needed to get her home and talk to my dad. Her shaking slowly calmed. And she hung her head.

"What's wrong with me?" she begged. I pulled her to the truck and speeded back to the house. I couldn't believe that my girlfriend nearly phas…

"Ayden, I'm sorry! I made such a scene!" she blubbered. I stroked her now very hot face.

"It's okay, please don't cry, we need to get home and talk to my dad." she nodded.

I didn't even know this was possible! Kai is a girl and she's only half Quileute! My ears picked up on some voices as Kai and I approached the front door. Voices that didn't belong to my mom and dad, or any of the other wolves. I flung the door open, dragging Kai with me, only to see Carlisle, Esme, Granny Bells and Grandpa Ed sitting in our couch and Alice on sitting against the wall in the living room. Kai stiffened beside me.

Everyone's eyes snapped toward us. Kai began shaking again. "Kai, relax." I told her, resting my hand on the small of her back, heat now sweltering through her clothes. She slowly stopped shaking.

"What's the matter?" my dad asked, sensing something wrong. I met his eyes. "Is she okay?"

I shook my head, knowing that if my '_vamp_' family was here, there was something really wrong. They vowed to stay away until Kai knew that truth about werewolves, so something was not right. That didn't matter right now though.

"No." I answered. Everyone's eyes became concerned. "She nearly phased…twice." A gasp escaped every mouth in the room.

**A/N: BAHAHAHA!!!!! Bet you weren't expecting that were you?! HAHA! Sorry for the bit of a cliff hanger! :D but I couldn't resist.**


	12. Share some of what you're smokin' wit me

**A/N: Okay, so I threw you guys for a good loop last chapter. HAHA! Good, I'm glad that you were thrown off, it keeps things exciting. So I thought that I might explain why I decided to make Kai a werewolf, because it wasn't something I was originally planning to do. So Nessie and Jake are immortal. Ayden can be immortal, but before I decided to make Kai a werewolf, she would get old and die. Nessie and Jake wouldn't want their son to get old and die and because of the imprint, he would do anything for Kai, even stop phasing and get old with her, therefore, making Kai a werewolf was the only ethical thing that I could do to make her and Ayden stay together, or I could have made her become a vampire…. Make sense? Alrighty then, well, I will get on with it! By the way I have started the story about Aiyana, Quil and Claire's daughter! So you can go and check that out, it's called 'Chasing Pavements'.**

**Inspirational Song:**

**Headstrong by Trapt**

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters that are not the original works of author Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

Kai's POV:

I was seething, I felt sick and angry, _very _angry, for no apparent reason. Except for that whore in the restaurant, but we were in the car, on the way back to the house now, so why am I still so pissed off? My hands felt clammy and I thought I was running a fever.

Ayden dragged me out of his truck. His face changed when we got close to the door. When we stepped inside, my eyes connected with five unfamiliar faces. They were all very pale, but insanely good looking. A tall man, with golden hair sat with a petite woman, with light hair. Next to them was a man with bronze hair, he looked like a magazine model, his arms were loosely around a gorgeous girl. She had auburn hair and her skin looked smooth and glassy like the rest of them. There was a small pixie girl sitting against the wall. They all had golden eyes.

_WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE?_

I started shaking all over again, pissed off over nothing. Ayden's hand rested on the small of my back. "Kai, relax." he whispered. All eyes were on us.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked in a tense voice. "Is she okay?" Ayden looked around at all the speculators.

"No." Ayden answered solemnly. "She nearly phased…twice." Everyone gasped, making me feel tense and my anger flared again.

"Come again?!" Jake breathed.

_I NEARLY WHAT?_

"Dad, she's boiling." Ayden said, gripping my hand tightly. It was strange, he didn't feel as warm as he usually did.

"Ayden, just because she's warm doesn't mean she's…"

"No dad! Listen, some girl in Port Angeles provoked her and she started shaking. I tried to calm her down, but I had to drag her out of the restaurant."

"Oh my god." Nessie gasped. I was so lost and confused, what the hell were they going on about, I was beginning to get angry.

"Hey! Yeah, sorry to interrupt your little convo, but, there's something wrong with me, and I.."

"Kai, we need to talk." Jake cut in, "You have to promise that you're going to try and remain calm." he said cautiously.

"Ok, yeah, whatever." I spat, pissed off.

"Remember the legend that we heard at Sam's?" he began……

…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayden's POV:

I watched Kai's eyes glaze over as my dad ended his explanation.

"You mean to tell me that I'm going to morph into a giant dog and eat vampires?" she asked incredulously.

"Not a dog, a wolf, and we don't eat them, we protect LaPush." my dad corrected.

"I can't believe this, are you all high? Because if you are, I want some of what you're smoking." she yelled. This wasn't my Kai, she was sarcastic and angry. My Kai was sweet and content. "Here I am probably with some sort of disease and you're telling me that I'm a friggin' wolf?" her body started shaking again.

"Kai, you need to calm down." my mom piped in.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch but you really expect me to believe this crap?" she said, once her shaking calmed.

"Would you believe it if we said your dad was a wolf?" Granny Bells asked.

"How do you know my dad?" Kai asked, suspiciously.

"He and I were close." Bella answered.

"My dad did not turn into a giant dog!" she refused to hear the truth. This was difficult. She was on the verge of phasing and if she didn't believe it soon, she would possibly hurt herself and maybe someone else.

"Kai, if I showed you, would you believe me?" I asked her. Her eyes turned to terror. I hated seeing her so vulnerable. It hurt me to think that I couldn't make this all go away and make her happy again. I felt as if I failed her.

"Not you too!" she screamed. "You are in on this crap too?"

"Kai, it's the truth." I pleaded. "I love you, I wouldn't lie to you." Her eyes softened. She looked around at all the people before she started trembling. It wasn't an angry shake but one from her sobs. I rushed to her, holding her close, ignoring the worried glances from my parents.

"S-sh-show m-me then." she mumbled after sobbing into my t shirt.

I led her to the door, down onto the porch. Everyone else fallowed. I could hear Bella talking to my dad.

"She's the spitting image of Seth himself." she murmured.

"Stay here." I kissed her cheek, leaving her at the edge of our walkway. "And don't be scared when you see me, I won't hurt you." She gave me a worried look.

I dashed off to the woods that started on the corner of our property. I ran as fast as I could, stripping my clothes and then,

_RIP!_

I landed on my paws. Turning around, heading back toward the house, I could hear Kai's heartbeat, it was erratic, and her smell, she smelt like fading vanilla. When she came into my sight, she wasn't facing me, so I trotted to her as lightly as I could, I didn't want to scare her. When she finally heard me, she whipped her body in my direction, letting out a huge gasp. I stood a good distance away from her.

"Ayden?" she asked, most of her tears now dry. I whimpered.

I didn't expect her to come near me, but she did. Kai came straight to me, but stopping short.

"It is you." she breathed. "You're eyes are the same." she whispered to me. I whined, half stepping toward her. She didn't back away. "Can I touch you?" she asked. I nodded as best I could. Kai's tiny hands burrowed into my fur and I couldn't help but let out a small growl of appreciation. It felt good. "You're so soft." she said. I leaned into her touch and her arms wrapped partially around my neck. "I'm sorry." she mumbled into my fur. I licked her tiny hand and backed away and ran back into the woods, searching for my clothes that I dropped on the way. Finding my pants, my shirt was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't search for it. I headed straight back to Kai.

She caught site of me before I was within 100 ft. of her. I ran to her, she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her now blazing body. "I love you." I whispered.

I heard her sniffle. "I love you more." she buried her face into my bare chest.

"Ayden, the Cullen's have to talk to us about some stuff, why don't we come inside now?" my dad interrupted. I nodded, pulling Kai with me.

"Alice…" Carlisle began.

"Wait! Sorry to interrupt you, but…who are you guys?" Kai interrupted. My dad chuckled.

"These are my parents, Edward and Bella." mom said gesturing to Granny Bells and Grandpa Ed. "And my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme." pointing then to them. "And my aunt Alice." pointing to a nervous looking Alice in the corner.

"What do you mean parents, grandparents?! They don't look any older than Ayden or I!" she exclaimed.

"Kai, honey," Bella began, Kai gasped.

"Vampires, right?" she asked, everything finally clicking. "Wait, Cullen's, as in Cullen's from the legends?" she asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "The very ones." he smiled. Kai looked startled.

"You won't like eat me or anything right?!" she asked. The room burst into muffled laughs.

"No, we're, what our kind calls vegetarians. We only hunt animals." Kai sighed, relieved. "And besides, you have werewolf blood, it's not exactly appetizing to us." I draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling Kai closer to me.

"Okay, now that everyone is acquainted.."

"Right!" Carlisle became serious again, "Alice saw a coven heading in our direction." he said in a monotone.

"Saw?" Kai asked.

"Alice can…_foresee _things before they happen, but it can always change, as the course of things change." I mumbled to her. She grinned.

"Huh, that's cool. Like she's psychic?" my Kai was back. I nodded.

"Anyway, they aren't…er…exactly humane so we need to eliminate the problem before it gets out of hand." Carlisle went on.

"How many?" I asked.

"I saw maybe ten possibly fifteen." Alice spoke for the first time. I gaped.

"Dad I want to help…"

"Absolutely not!" my mom almost screamed, "Remember what happened last time, and that was only ONE! Fifteen!? I think not, Ayden Jacob!" I rolled my eyes, she was so dramatic.

"What happened last time?" Kai asked in a worried tone. Her skin was boiling under my fingertips. I glanced down at her.

"I…" I looked down at the scar above my hip. She fallowed my gaze.

"A vampire did that to you!?" She started shaking.

"It was a long time ago and it was right after I phased for the first time, I was inexperienced!"

"I don't want you to go." she growled, shaking angrily. I stroked her back, trying to get her to calm down. She relaxed after a few moments.

"When?" I asked Alice.

"Tomorrow….afternoon." she answered.

"I want to help dad." I turned to face my father.

"No!" my mom cut in.

"Nessie, it was a long time ago for heaven sakes, he can handle it! Plus we need the extra help."

Kai looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't go." she begged. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kai, it'll be a synch! I promise that I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon, perfectly harmless." She shook her head.

"No!" she whined.

"Kai…"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not!" I roared. That thought was just absurd.

"Why not!? I'm a wolf too, all I have to do is phase, or whatever and then I can come with you!" she pleaded. _Now_ she wanted to believe it!

"Kai," my dad called her, "I know you want to make sure that Ayden is safe, but you can't come along, not this time. You haven't even phased yet and even when you do, it's going to take some time for you to get your temper under control." my dad tried to explain. "I will make sure that he is fine an unharmed. I promise." he swore. "But Ayden, we need to go back to Bella and Edwards to work out some strategy. Ness is going to stay and I've called Quil to come and keep an eye on Kai, so if she does phase, he'll be here."

"Please Ayden!" she begged me "Please don't go." she said. I was torn. I needed to help the pack, but Kai was my world, I couldn't say no.

"The pack needs me to help." I tried to side with her. "I'm sorry, but I promise that I'll be back before you know that I'm gone." The Cullen's all started heading toward the door. I pulled myself from Kai and headed out with them.

She fallowed me. I stopped at the end of the walkway, I kissed her cheek and told her I loved her. Quil came up the walkway as we were leaving.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kai's POV:I begged him to stay, aside from my building anger, I was deathly afraid he would get hurt.

Quil came up the walk as Ayden kissed my cheek and told me goodbye and he loved me.

"Hey wolf girl!" Quil laughed. "This is so cool, huh? You turning out to being a wolf and all?! Seth would be so proud!" he chimed to me, as I watched Ayden disappear out of my sight. I thought that I was going to cry, but instead I began to convulse, huge tremors rolled throughout my whole body and I couldn't control it. Things began to get blurry, I couldn't see straight, think straight. Quil was yelling something to me but I wasn't listening, all I felt was anger, rage, heat, it was bubbling to the surface. I couldn't see anything, I was shaking so hard, things were too blurry and then….

_RIIIIP!_

I fell on four feet.

**A/N: OH SNAP! Cliff hanger, sorry there wasn't much "Kayden" fluffiness! Bu I promise that will change within the next few chapters! :D**


	13. Haircut?

_AN: Alrighty, I know it has been beyond forever since I have updated ! I'm very, truly sorry. Life has kept me pretty occupied lately. So I won't waste anymore time with my blabbing and just get to it. As always, enjoy! : ] -Natalia._

_UPDATE:_

_The site is updated, so go check it out! The link is posted on my profile._

_Inspirational Song:_

_Message From Your Heart by Kina Grannis_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to author and creator, Stephanie Meyer. I also do NOT own the EPT brand/company. No copyright infringement intended._

Kai:

"Are you fucking, kidding me?!" I bellowed. I'll admit, I'm not one to curse, but since last night, my bones were aching and I was beyond pissed. "Four more days!?"

"Alice said that the coven changed their plans. They don't plan to infiltrate Forks for another four days." Quil explained to me. I had to give the guy props. He put of with my bitter, pissy attitude since last night.

So in recap, last night my boyfriend left me to fight a group of raving bloodsuckers, I got pissed off and then to put a cherry on top of the sundae, I morphed into a giant dog!

Fucking awesome? No, not really.

Last night, after I shredded one of my favorite pairs of jeans, I trotted around, getting really, very freaked out when I could hear Quil in my mind.

"Just chill out kiddo, take it easy." he murmured to me.

"What the hell, Quil!" I screamed in my head, unaware of the whimpering that was coming from my wolfy mouth.

"It'll be okay, just run around for a bit, catch your bearings." I did as I was instructed, trotting until I was relaxed enough to think clearly. The thoughts of the rest of the pack slowly filtered into my head. I was told later that it was a wolf thing. It was going to take some serious getting used to.

I was slightly amazed at how my senses were heightened. Every little noise in the trees was like a loud screaming in my ears, hearing it perfectly. Every smell was a hundred times stronger. My sight was much clearer, I could see things from a longer distance, in crisp view.

When I finally did phase back, Nessie was waiting for me near the edge of the trees, with some fresh clothes.

So today was not any better. Quil told me that I needed to try and remain calm. It was the only way that I would be able to control the phasing. So I was trying really hard not to fly off the handle. So far so good. My body like one big aching mess though. My arms and legs felt like they were being ripped from my torso. My muscles were like knots, throbbing. I literally felt like I was going to fall apart.

Flopping down on the couch, my cell phone began to buzz.

AYDEN.

"Oi, four more days!" I growled into the phone, not even giving him a chance to explain.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Alice just-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it." I muttered. Ayden sighed into the phone.

"So I heard that you phased, how are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, my body feels like it's going to fall apart and I'm trying really hard not to break anything in the house. I'll admit though, I nearly lost it earlier when there was no milk in the fridge." I rambled. Ayden chuckled. "It's not funny Ayden Jacob."

"No, no, all that is normal, believe me. I've been there, done that. It'll get easier in the next few days."

"Will I always eat like a horse?" I asked. Ayden laughed, heartily.

"Yeah, it's part of the package." I felt a slight smile tug at the corner of my lips. It was the first time since last night that I felt at ease. His laughter died down after a moment. "I miss you." he breathed into the phone. I grinned fully.

"I miss you too. You have to promise to come home safe and unharmed." I felt like I wanted to cry. Ayden sighed.

"I promise, I'll try. You have to promise me that you'll try not to get angry and break anything while I'm not there."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't, I promise."

"Alright, well, my dad is calling me. Take care, okay."

"I will, you too. Rip off a vamp leg or two for me." I laughed. Ayden chuckled.

"I will, I love you." my heart felt a little heavy. Whenever Ayden wasn't with me, it felt like he was taking a piece of my heart with him.

"Love you too, Ayd." I hung up a moment later. Quil came bustling in a moment later.

"Hey wolf, how are you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged, feeling relaxed after hearing Ayden's voice.

"I'm okay, I just miss Ayden." I mumbled. Quil nodded.

"He'll be home in a few days, and it'll all be back to normal."

"Yeah." I sighed.

The next two days were easier. I was learning to control the crazy wolf temper. When I did phase it was completely in my own control. Quil said that he had never seen anyone be so in control after only a few days. My aching joints and body were also beginning to slack up. I was feeling a little more agile as the hours ticked on.

It surprised me when I grew a whopping five inches. It wasn't a lot, a lot, but still, half a foot was still quite much. I went from 5'4, 5'5 to nearly 5'10. I was shocked, I felt like the jolly green giant.

Phasing into a wolf and then phasing back was becoming more and more simple. Running became the biggest rush, in wolf form of course. Before I phased, I could barely run for one minute straight without dying of a heart attack, but when I was a wolf, I could run for hours. The wind in my face, the ground whizzing by underneath me, it was exhilarating.

The only real problem I had was my fur. The silverfish fur was began to get matted and tangled after two days of phasing.

"Either you cut it off, or stop whining about your fur getting tangled!" he said after a heated argument.

"I won't cut my hair, it's - my HAIR! Damnit!" I stomped my foot on the hard wood floor in the kitchen. Nessie was sitting at the table, trying to stifle her giggles.

"I'm not saying you have to shave your head bald, you just need to cut it a bit shorter!" he argued. I rolled my eyes.

"How much shorter?" I questioned warily.

"I dunno - about here." he said motioning to just below his shoulders. I gaped. My hair was a little past my waist. My whole life, I had never gotten more than three inches cut off at once, Quil was talking seven or eight inches.

"Hell no! That's too much!" I whined. Quil just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't whine when Nessie has to brush our the tangles and yank the burs out!" he stomped into the living room. I flopped on the chair opposite of Nessie.

"You really should cut your hair. It'll be easier for you, honey." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I glanced up at Nessie. She was the sweetest person I'd ever met, besides Ayden of course. After knowing Nessie this whole time, I understood where Ayden got his sweet nature. After knowing Jake, I understood where his playful side came from. He was the perfect mix of both parents.

"I can call Tara, she's a stylist, she can give you a good cut." she smiled. I nodded. She picked up the house phone and dialed.

Tara was Embry's fiancé and she was a damn good stylist, I had to admit. She worked in Seattle and she cut Claire's hair a few times. It looked really good.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Ayden was waiting on the other end. He called me at least twice a day for the last three days. They were planning on meeting the coven of vamps tomorrow.

"Hello?" I said into my phone."Hey." he rumbled.

"I. Have. To. Cut. My. Hair." I pouted. Ayden sighed.

"That sucks, babe." he mumbled.

"Yeah, but I guess it's time for a change."

"I like it long though." I rolled my eyes, he wasn't making this easy.

"I know, so do I, but my fur is a mess and if I don't cut it, it'll be a pain to take care of." I could almost see Ayden nodding in agreement.

"You'll look gorgeous any way you choose to cut it, I'm sure."

"Sure, sure." I muttered, still salty about cutting my hair."Well listen, I just called to say I love you and I should be home tomorrow night or the next morning."

"Can't wait." I told him.

--

"Alright, you want it just below your shoulders right, hon?" Tara asked me. We were at the salon she worked at in Seattle. _'Beautique'_

"Yeah." I sighed, answering her sadly. Nessie drove us over after I got off the telephone with Ayden. Claire bounced beside me, patting my shoulder, for moral support.

"Don't worry honey bunch, we'll cut it to the shoulder and then give you some bangs, 'kay?" she urged me. Tara was a sweetheart. There was something very maternal about her. She knew how to comfort someone very well. No wonder Embry loved her so much.

"Okay." I agreed with her. Claire sat across from me while Nessie peered into a magazine.

"So," Claire began, "How's it going with sir Ayden?" she asked. I laughed. She loved to do the girl talk thing.

"It's great, Ayden's like my other half." I mumbled, feeling my face turn pink. Claire sighed happily with a cheesy grin."You two are a lot like me and Quil." she smiled. I smiled back.

"You two are great together. How's married life going?" I asked, hearing Tara snipping away at my hair. Claire's face dropped a little, she remained silent. "Claire?" I asked. She looked up at me with a sadness in her eyes. "What's the matter?" I asked. She shook her head. "You can tell me." I told her.

"I think -" she trailed off. By now I forgot all about my hair and Nessie joined in on the conversation.

"What's the matter Claire Bear?" She looked up at Nessie.

"I think I may be pregnant." she mumbled. Nessie and I gasped. I grinned.

"That's great Claire!" I gushed.

"Yeah, why do you look like your cat just go ran over?" Nessie asked. Claire giggled quietly.

"I dunno, I just, we haven't been married for ling, I just don't want to freak Quil out, you know?" she rambled. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding!? Quil is going to be so happy. He's been talking about having a son since he was old enough to think about kids of his own!" Nessie scolded.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic!" I assured her. Knowing Quil, he loved Claire more than the air that he breathed, he would love anything that had to do with her, especially a baby.

"You think?" she asked.

"Of course!" Nessie and I said in unison. Claire laughed.

"Thank you ladies, for the help!" she grinned. I nodded, as Tara moved to my front, scooping up some hair, I assumed she would cut into bangs.

After an hour total of snipping and cutting, my Tara was done working her magic. "Okay dearie, we're done!" She stepped aside letting Nessie and Claire get a good look. Nessie and Claire gasped together.

"You look so much like -" Claire began.

"Leah." Nessie finished. I rolled my eyes.

Leah, also known as my prodigal aunt. The sour chick wolf with a chip on her shoulder. The one who didn't want anything to do with me after my parents died. According to my father, she came to visit a few times, but I was too small to remember.

Whatever, I could really care less.

"Let me see." I bellowed, pausing before I stood from the chair and glancing into the mirror.

Oh. My. Damn.

It looked -

Good.

"Holy crap!" I breathed.

"What, you hate it?" Tara asked me frantically. I shook my head.

"No, I love it."

My hair was cut in layers that ended just below my shoulders. Tara had also cut a cute side swept fringe bang, it fell just over my eyes.

"It brings out the shape of you face better. This cut suites you!" Tara smiled. I spun around and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Tara, you're the best!" I squeezed and she squealed.

"Can't breathe!" I dropped my hold on her instantly.

"Sorry! Sorry, I forgot!" my werewolf strength was taking me some getting used to.

"It's alright. You look gorgeous!"

"Yeah!" Claire agreed enthusiastically.

"Thanks again Tara! You're amazing." She beamed at me.

"Come back anytime." she laughed.

"I will!" I grinned, running my fingers through my shortened hair.

On the way home, Nessie stopped at the market for Ms. Claire. She ran in and returned quickly with an EPT and a bottle of fruit drink.

Stopping in front of her house, Quil's truck was gone, which meant that he was still at the Black's. "Want us to stay with you?" Nessie asked. Claire nodded, looking frightened.

"Don't worry Claire. It'll all be okay." I assured her as we approached the front door.

Fifteen minutes later, we were huddled together over the bathroom sink, gazing at the little pee stick on the counter.

"It's a plus!" Nessie wailed, hugging Claire. Claire exhaled, a look of fear on her face. I hugged her, without crushing her.

"He'll be happy, Claire. He loves you!" I told her. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I hope you're right." she mumbled.

"I am." I grinned.

"Come on Kai, let's get going. We'll send Quil your way." she nodded to Claire.

Upon arrival at home, there was an unfamiliar scent in the air. I was still learning each persons scent, but this one I was sure I hadn't encountered before. Quil was out the door before I was up the front steps.

"You have a visitor." he muttered to me, looking me in the eyes.

"Who?" Quil just motioned for me to go inside and see for myself.

"Who's here?" Nessie asked Quil.

Silence.

I pushed the front door open, the scent washed my face. It was definitely not one I recognized. I rounded into the living room, she was sitting on the couch.

"Who're you?" I asked. She glanced up at me, her face resembling mine.

"I'm Leah…Clearwater. You're aunt." she whispered, looking like she was stunned by my sight.

"What do you want?" I demanded. She refrained, looking hurt by my bluntness.

"I came for you."

AN: OKAY, I intertwined Claire's pregnancy. Kai and Ayden are in their late twenties/ early thirties by the time Chasing Pavement takes place, just in case you were a little confused about this.

AND! I'll post a picture of the type of haircut Kai gets on my profile as well as the dress she wore in one of the first few chapters, to Quil/Claire's wedding.


	14. AN: POSTER!

_**AN: Alright lovelies, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, but this is a special note to you because I have a special treat for you guys.**_

_**As you may or may not know, I have a good buddy, Spear (Yes, that's his real name, and yes that's where I got the name Spear for Chasing Pavement) anyway, he's a wiz on the computer and he was awesome enough to make a poster for More Than Anyone. He made it like a movie poster, starring K'orianka Kilcher and Eddie Spears if it was made into a movie.**_

_**It's super awesome and I posted the link on my profile, so go and check it out, it's amazing.**_

_**Thank you Spear, you're awesome.**_

_**He's supposed to make one for Chasing Pavement as well so be on the look out for that one too!**_

_**SO GO CHECK IT OUT!!! : ]**_

_**-Natalia.**_


	15. Love Triangle

_AN: So I'm sorry that I left you guys on kind of a cliffy last chapter!_

_I'm sad to say, but I think that there will only be a few more chapters of More Than Anyone left ;[ _

_It was a good run though, I had fun writing it and I learned a lot about my writing and it's helped me further the formation of my own writing 'style'. So thanks to all the amazing reviews/fans that made the story worth writing._

_UPDATES:_

_-Website updated, the link is on my profile._

_-Fan-made posters are now up. Go check them out. The links are posted on my profile. Art credit to Spear!!! ;o_

_-Broken Bones/Spear's imprint story is in the works. I'm working on some ideas and theories for that one. It'll be started when both More Than Anyone and Chasing Pavement are finished, which will be soon._

_-There is a teaser summary on my profile for Broken Bones._

_Okay, I think that's all - for now. Anyway, here is chapter 15, well technically 14 because the last chapter was an author's note, but you get the picture! But as always enjoy!_

_-Natalia._

_Inspirational Song:_

_Under the Bridge by The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters, they belong to author and creator Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own anything else you may recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

_©NataliaNicolette - I do, however, own the fictional characters and plot that I have created._

--

_*Review: _

_I pushed the front door open, the scent washed my face. It was definitely not one I recognized. I rounded into the living room, she was sitting on the couch._

"_Who're you?" I asked. She glanced up at me, her face resembling mine._

"_I'm Leah…Clearwater. You're aunt." she whispered, looking like she was stunned by my sight._

"_What do you want?" I demanded. She refrained, looking hurt by my bluntness._

"_I came for you." _

"Bullshit, I'm not going _anywhere _with you!" I sneered between clenched teeth. My body began to shake. Leah's eyebrows shot up.

"A little hot headed, aren't we?" she asked, sarcastically. I felt Nessie rest a hand on my arm.

"Leah, please." Nessie sighed, frustrated.

"Calm down, I didn't mean I came to take you. I meant I came to see you." she clarified. By this point my blood was boiling and I wasn't in the mood to be screwed with. "You look like me with your hair like that, by the way." she added, nonchalantly. That set me off.

"I'm nothing like you!" I roared. "I don't abandon my own family, my own flesh and blood. I don't shove them aside and ignore their existence after THEIR PARENTS DIE!" I screamed, feeling myself begin to shake.

"I'm detecting a bit of anger." Leah said, tauntingly. I lunged in her direction. I would have had her around the neck if it wasn't for Quil's massive arm around my waist, anchoring me in place.

"Cool it Rambo." he whispered. I ripped myself from his grasp, keeping my distance from bitch face. Leah rolled her eyes.

"What happened to you? You used to be my cute little niece, happy and nice, and now your just like I used to be, bitter and mean." she spit.

"You're not my aunt. You never were. You're just some bitch that cast me aside, despite the fact that I'm the biggest piece of your only brother." Leah retreated. Her face twisted into a sad frown.

I guess I never realized just how much Leah's absence had bothered me. Now it was all bubbling to the surface. She was one of the only blood relatives that I had left, and she didn't want to be around me. She went AWALL when my parents died.

"You think you're the only one that hurt because they were killed?" I was on a roll. "Well news flash, the world doesn't rise and set on your ass! They were my _parents_! My fucking parents! They gave me life, and I took theirs! Imagine how I felt when the police officers told me that there were crushed and _killed _on the way to _MY_ music recital, the one that I whined and bitched about until they promised to come!" Tears were now assaulting my face, I felt like a fool, a weak fool for crying. "They were killed and if it wasn't for me, they would still be around. I wouldn't be hurting like this, and neither would you." I sobbed. Nessie hugged my sagging body, as Quil patted my back for comfort. I could hear Leah's muted sobs. "So sorry if I'm not exactly happy to see you." I muttered. "I think you're just afraid that I'll remind you of my dad." She gazed at me with tears and astonishment in her eyes. "You're a coward, Leah." I said harshly. Leah let out a shaky sigh.

"You're much stronger than I ever gave you credit for." she mumbled.

Wait, what?

"You're just like Seth." she went on. "He was always the first one to call me out when he felt like I was acting like a fool." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "But for the record Kai -" she paused, as she wiped tears from her face, "I never blamed you for the death of my brother - or your mother." she told me. I was shocked. I had always thought she was angry with me. "And you're absolutely right." she continued, "You remind me of my brother, _so much_, Kai!" she began to sob. "And I resent every minute that I wasn't here after they passed, which is why I'm here. You are so much like him, you're all I have left of my baby brother! You _are _the best part of him! I lost him and I don't want to loose you too."

I felt like an ass. She was hurting just the way I had been, I was. My father was her brother, they grew up together, they had memories, history together.

As gently as I could, I pulled away from Nessie and Quil. I fell into my aunt and hugged her as tight as I could.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled into my hair. I squeezed her tighter, crying into her shirt, not caring how foolish I looked.

All I knew was that Leah had my respect. There is nothing more annoying to me than a person who didn't know how to admit they were wrong.

Leah had, she came right out and told me the truth, she let me in.

I respected her for that.

"I love you, Kai. You're my only niece." I pulled away from her.

"I love you too,_ aunt _Leah." Leah chuckled shakily. Nessie let out a long held breath.

"Well, I'm glad that the worst is over!" she bellowed, breaking the silence. "Leah, it's good to see you." she said sweetly. According to Jake, Leah and Nessie had never been on mutual terms, so it surprised me when Leah looked up and smiled. A real smile, that lit her eyes, a smile that was identical to my fathers.

"You too. It's good to be home, in LaPush." she breathed, releasing me and straitening out her shirt. She glanced up at a nervous looking Quil. "So, how's it, Quilie?" she asked. "Have you courted your precious Claire yet?" she asked with a sly grin. Quil's anxious body language melted away.

"For your information, she and I are married." he said, shoving his hand, equipped with a wedding band, in her face. Leah chuckled.

"So any mini Quils yet?" she asked. My eyes immediately shot to Nessie who returned my gaze.

"On that note - Quil, Claire wanted us to send you her way!" Nessie said, trying to hide the nerves in her voice. Quil glanced between Nessie and I for a moment before shrugging. He stepped forward and tapped Leah on the arm in a friendly ,'welcome home, you pain in the ass' manner. He bent down to pinch my cheek.

"Remember, _control_, okay. If you need me call, kiddo." he told me. I nodded.

"Will do, _Quilie_!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and bid farewell to Nessie, Leah and I before ducking out the door.

"Okay, is someone going to tell me what that was all about?" Leah question suspiciously. Nessie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Claire is preggers." I said quietly. Leah gasped.

"Claire!?" she screamed at Nessie. Nessie nodded mutely. "You mean Claire?! Claire, Claire?! The little pipsqueak that used to scream and throw a temper tantrum when she couldn't have ice cream sundaes for dinner?!" she asked incredulously. Nessie and I nodded in unison. "That's insane. I guess I have been gone _a while_." she muttered under he breath.

--

"So you're a werewolf?" Leah asked me incredulously. Nessie had gone to the Cullen's to check up on Ayden and Jake. Leah and I were lounging on the swing in the backyard.

"Yup." I said, popping the P.

"Sucks ass, doesn't it?" she asked, sympathetically. I shook my head.

"It' only been a few days, but I guess it's not so bad. I mean now that my body doesn't feel like it's going to fall apart." Leah laughed.

"Yeah, that parts a bitch." she mumbled. "That and imprinting."

Imprint?

No one mentioned imprint."Imprint?" I asked, confused. Leah looked at me momentarily before she began.

"No one told you about imprinting?" she asked, looking away.

"No."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I growled, getting impatient.

"Calm down tiger. Imprinting is when a wolf finds it's soul mate. They imprint in order to carry on the wolf gene." she explained. I was - confused.

"And female wolves can't do this?" I asked. Leah shrugged.

"I never did." she said scuffing her foot against the grass.

"That doesn't mean you can't." I told her. She shook her head.

"I'll never know if I can. I stopped phasing a long time ago." she muttered.

"I want to imprint!" I cried, like a child wanting a piece of candy they couldn't have.

"Didn't Ayden already imprint on you?" she asked. Pausing for a moment, I thought. Ayden was like my other half, love of my life, my soul mate. It made sense.

"It would seem so." I murmured quietly.

"Well then you better hope you don't imprint! That would suck." she said.

"Why?"

"I don't think you understand what imprinting means."

"It means-" Leah cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, you find your soul mate, but it's a lot more than that. When a wolf imprints it's - intense to say the least. Their imprint is like the center of their world, their being. There's no turning back, that person is the one that they will love their whole life!" Leah said exasperated.

WOW, I was a little perturbed that Ayden didn't tell me about all this. I meant so much to him and he didn't even let me know…

Then the severity of what Leah had said clicked in.

"Oh," I mumbled. "So if I imprint on someone other than Ayden then that would be.." I trailed off, thinking that would be terrible.

"You don't want to end up like me." Leah said quietly. This caught me off guard.

"Whatta you mean?" I asked. Leah gaped at me.

"You mean you've been here all this time and no one has told you about the infamous Leah/Sam/Emily love triangle?!" she asked sarcastically.

Love triangle - now I'm lost.

"Uh, no." I told her. "What're you talking about? You were in love with Sam?" Leah nodded mutely.

"When I was younger, Sam and I were a couple. He was the love of my life, the one person that I trusted with all my heart - aside from your dad." she explained. "But then Sam became a wolf and my whole life was screwed."

"Okay, aunt Leah, you lost me." Leah looked at me with pained eyes.

"You see, Sam and I were in love, but when he became a wolf, he gained the ability to imprint." she went on."Couldn't he imprint on you?" I asked dumbly. She shook her head.

"When they imprint, it's up to fate, they have no choice in the matter. When they find them it's the end." Leah looked sad, "Any way, he imprinted on Emily." she finished.

I gasped.

"He just left you behind, just like that?"

"Yes and no. I mean, he was resentful. He loved me too, but his adoration for Emily was stronger than that love. The power of the imprint was too much." "That's messed up." I muttered, beginning to feel angry toward Sam for hurting Leah that way.

"I know what you're thinking." she said after a moment. I glanced at her. "You're thinking 'that bastard', right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, it wasn't his fault, I suppose."

"But still." I argued.

"I forgave Sam long ago, and Emily. Fate just didn't feel that our futures should be tied together like his and Em's are. I accept that."

"Really?" I asked. Leah nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't easy to accept for a _long_ time, but I got over it. Believe me, I was bitter and very - mean. But eventually I moved on and let things just be the way they were. You can't change the inevitable."

"Yeah, I remember dad saying that you were kind of a bitch at times." I laughed. Leah chuckled.

"It was a tough time for me, but life is tough. If it wasn't it wouldn't be - _life_." I nodded in agreement.

"You're a pretty strong person, Leah." I told her. She glanced out over the lawn and then back at me.

"I try to be." she murmured uncertainly. "But I hope it works out for you and Ayden. He's a Black, he's a good kid."

"Yeah." I agreed. Speaking of Ayden made me miss him eve more. He would be home tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see him. Having him gone made me uneasy.

--

Ayden: The next afternoon.

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai._

It was the only thing that was in my head, the whole time I had been gone, she was the only thing I thought of. Her face played in my mind twenty four seven. It drove the pack insane, but, hey I missed my girl.

She was the driving force within me today. I couldn't tell you how many legs and arms I had torn off of bodies. It felt good and freeing.

The coven was huge and I constantly had to watch my back.

Currently I was dismembering a female bloodsucker. She had platinum hair and pale, cold skin. My teeth latched onto her arm, ripping with all my strength.

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai._

She let out a blood curdling scream, making my eardrums want to burst. Flinging the limb in a random direction, she came at me full force, baring teeth. I dodged her, and my teeth latched onto her other arm, ripping it from her torso.

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai._

Another scream rippled from her chest. Having enough of her screaming, I jumped her, avoiding her teeth, sinking my teething into her neck, once enough flesh was torn away, I was able to push it off her body completely. Headless and armless, I took a step back.

Ha, well she's done.

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai._

I howled, feeling proud of myself for getting rid of her. What I didn't expect was a cold grasp. I tried to flee the hands, but they had me anchored. I yelped as I felt teeth fall into my skin.

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai._

Searing pain over took me. I was conscious enough to see a black wolf take the offender down and take off a leg. I was in pain, a cloudiness taking over my vision.

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai._

Soon enough, my body fell and the pain over took me. I breathed, I heard, I felt but had no conscious thought of doing so. The pain flooding my body. I was helpless as my pack fought a battle around me. The only thing that registered in my mind after quite some time was my father screaming my name and -

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai._

Everything around me stilled as I drifted farther and farther into oblivion, just wishing I could see Kai just one more time.

Kiss her, hold her, tell her I loved her just one more time.

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai._

_--_

_AN: Okay, so there is another chappie! Yea! I'm not going to tell you what happens next, but I'll be updating soon, I hope you come back to read more! :] _


	16. More Than Anyone

_AN: So this will be essentially the last chapter of More Than Anyone. It was a fun run, and I thank every single one of you that has reviewed or subscribed! You all were truly the driving force to it all. In all the chapters, I have never gotten a bad review. Each one of you were generous with your words and criticisms. I'm thankful to you all!_

_Without further ado, the final chapter! This one's jam packed with memories! _

_* - signifies a memory from a previous chapter._

_As always, enjoy!_

_-Natalia._

_Inspirational Song:_

_More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw_

_©NataliaNicolette - I own all the fictional characters and plots I have created._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to author and creator, Stephanie Meyer. I also no NOT own anything you may recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Kai:

"He's currently in a bit of a coma." Carlisle said calmly. "The bite was deep. If it wasn't for Brady, then he wouldn't have survived it. I gave him morphine for the pain."

Tears were full force. My eyes were blurry as I sat in the Cullen's living room. My boyfriend was just up the stairs, laying unresponsive with God knows how much morphine running through his system.

"Kai, honey." Nessie said rubbing my back. Her own cheeks were wet with tears. Jacob held his head in his hands. The rest of the Cullen's sat or stood around, not saying a word. The silence was unnerving. My tears didn't cease.

"Will he be okay?" I croaked after the silence became too much for me to fathom. Carlisle chose his words carefully.

"I'm not sure, the effects of the bite, I'm not sure of. He could be just fine, or he could have some aftereffects from the venom." he explained to me, keeping a composed face. I dropped my head into my own hands and continued to cry.

_*He held out a hand to me. "Hi, I'm Ayden." he said, in a husky voice. Slowly I looked up, finally meeting his gaze._

My tears came faster as I remembered that night, at the wedding. My world was a complete mess, but the one solid thing I gained was Ayden. Aunt Leah wrapped her arm around me and I buried my head into her shoulder as she shushed my sobs.

_*"It's nice to meet you." I managed to get out of my mouth. "I'm Kai Clearwater." I had no idea why he had such an effect on me. My heart was beating out of my chest. I was surprised that people nearby couldn't hear it. His gaze was so…intense, so gentle._

"I'm going to check on him." Carlisle announced into silence. I ripped myself from Leah."I want to see him!" I cried. Carlisle glanced at Jake, who had gotten up to join him. His face was uneasy, pained almost.

"Kai, I don't think that's such a good idea." I was shocked. He was just as important to me as anyone else in the whole damn room!

"Why the hell not!?" I questioned incredulously. Jake's face softened.

"Kai, sweetheart, I know you're concerned, but you're forgetting that you're a new wolf. It may seem like you have your temper under control, but little things can set you off. I just don't think it would be a good idea for you to see him the way he is at the moment. Trust me, it's not that we don't want you to see him." Jake sighed. My body began to convulse. This was unbelievable. They didn't want me to see him because they were afraid I may go crazy and hurt him or myself!

I felt Leah's hand on my shoulder. "Let's get some fresh air." she whispered to me. I let her lead me out the front door, down the steps after she gave Jake an assuring nod. My body was still acting on it's own accord, shaking violently. "Take a deep breath, kid. Just relax." she murmured, patting my shoulder. My body stilled after a few moments. Fresh tears began to pepper my face.

_*"Listen, I know this sounds kind of weird, but will you dance with me." I snapped out of my trance, noticing that couples had started flocking toward the dance floor. I glance back at him. He pleaded with his eyes, as though if I had said no, his heart would break._

_I nodded as he reached out his hand to me again. I slowly laid my hand in his, standing from my chair. He led me to the floor, as the song played._

My breath became harder and harder to catch. Just the mere thought I never seeing his face again, feeling his touch, the comfort of his smile, it was to much. I had lost too much already, I couldn't loose him as well.

_*Once on the floor, Ayden gently pulled me closer to him. His whole body was smoldering like his hands. Resting one hand on my lower back, he kept one hand cradled in his. Slowly we moved to the song. I could feel his eyes on me, and for a moment I was afraid to look up, but I did. He peered down at me with a stare I had never seen anyone possess, understanding, care, contentment all mixed together. For that one moment, as I felt the electricity flow between our touching bodies, I completely forgot about all the things that caused me pain. I felt completely safe and wanted…_

My body rocked and swayed. I felt my conscious thoughts slip away. I could hear Leah, but couldn't make out the words she shouted at me. Soon my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body felt heavy, sagging and eventually I fell to the ground.

The blackness slipped around me, my head swam with words, memories, feelings. They all lead back to Ayden.

_*I felt his breath on my neck. He kissed it slowly, his lips lingering. _

"_I don't think it was crossing the line." he murmured against my skin. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Ayden slightly moved up and kissed my jaw, then my cheek. He pulled back and looked at me. I smiled at his sparkling eyes. He smiled back at me. Slowly, I closed the space between us. Our lips touched for the slightest second, before I pulled back._

_Ayden's expression was a whole new one. Quickly he pulled me back to his lips. Pushing his gently, but forcefully back to mine. My hands tangled in his hair, as his explored me as well, leaving everything he touched on fire. His lips molded to mine in the perfect way. I opened my mouth, letting him deepen this kiss, my first kiss. My hands pulled at him, wanting him closer. His hands rested naturally on my hips, as my towel fell away. I rose to my knees pulling him closer to me. When I felt my chest meet his, he pulled away. _

As the memories trilled in my mind, his touch, his gaze it all felt real.

My heart couldn't take a day knowing he didn't walk the face of the earth. He was perfect, and it wasn't fair to take such a person from life before he got a chance to live properly.

After what felt like an eternity, my mind began to clear. Conscious thoughts swam back into my mind. I was laid back on a bed, soft bed sheets underneath me. The warm sunlight beaming through the window. After a moment I registered voices in the hall, just outside the room I was currently in. I kept my eyes closed, just laying there, listening to the voices I had identified as Leah and Edward.

"She loves that boy more than I could ever grasp." Leah's raspy voice spoke.

"Believe me, I heard her thoughts, her memories are very vivid. It's almost as if she's imprinted before she even became a wolf." Edward replied smoothly. I could hear Leah shifter her weight from one foot to another.

"Whatta you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, you've seen wolves and their imprints. She's absolutely in deep with my grandson and AJ of course feels the same. Her thoughts are very similar to those of wolves that have already imprinted, well at least from the thoughts I have heard from Jacob." Edward chuckled. "And Seth was always a part of the family, especially when Bella was pregnant. Now that Seth has gone, maybe this is fates way of joining our families. They were made for one and other." he finished smoothly. I choked up, a knot forming in my throat. Tears began to well up in my closed eyes.

"Yeah." Leah agreed. I had hear enough, I coughed, making it clear that I was 'waking up'. Leah poked her head in the door, and peered at me.

"Hey, sleepiness. Thought I lost you there for a moment." she smiled weakly as I opened my eyes to the brightly lit room.

"I'm fine." I stated hoarsely. "How's Ayden? Has anything changed?" I asked. Leah shook her head sadly.

"Afraid not." she muttered, pushing some of my disheveled hair out of my face. "He'll be awake soon enough." she stated.

"How do you know, I mean Carlisle said that he didn't know if he would even wake up." I began to cry. "What if he doesn't wake up aunt Leah. I can't loose another person I love." She stroked my hair.

"Sweetie." she murmured, sliding on the bed near me and hugging me to her. "It'll all be okay." she assured me.

I stayed in bed all day, after Nessie nearly had a stroke when I went downstairs.

"What on God's green earth are you doing?" she bellowed.

"Coming downstairs?" I stopped in the middle of the stair way. Nessie shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't think so Ms. Clearwater. Back to bed, you passed out today, you need to rest!" she ran up the stairs shooing me back to bed. Even though I was annoyed as hell that she wouldn't let me leave this room, I knew it was just because she was concerned for my well being. It was nice to know that even though I wasn't her child, she worried about me like I was.

I stared into the darkness of the room, now the sun had set, the faint moonlight dripped through the window as my thoughts wandered.

_*"Sure." I said honestly. "When I'm finished with my schooling and we're married.. I want to make sure that I can give a child the best life possible, you know." I felt him laugh quietly behind me. "What?" I asked. Turning around to face him. He brushed my hair behind my back, leaving my neck revealed. He chuckled again. "What?!" I asked, now getting irritated, being left out of the joke._

"_Nothing, it's just you said 'when we get married'." he laughed._

"_Yeah…so?" I asked, confused. His face turned to shock._

"_You mean you want to be married to me?" he asked, completely shocked. "And have my children?" Immediately I felt my face turn red. So I slightly nodded._

"_My children?" he asked, incredulously. I smacked his arm lightly. He like torturing me._

"_It's a possibility." I said, teasing him back. He pulled me closer to him, trailing kisses down my jaw, to my neck. I felt his tongue touch my skin there. DID HE JUST LICK ME? It felt like all my skin was on fire as he kissed his way back up to my lips. I obliged him happily, kissing his hungry lips. This kiss was way more intense than the other, even the one at the beach. I felt myself lifting my body, to be closer to him. Now with my legs on both sides of him, straddling his lap, I pulled him closer. I didn't want to take it slow anymore. My lips parted and I could feel his warm breath in my mouth. One of his hands rested on my thigh and the other on my lower back, pulling at me flesh, heat radiating from them. His fingers tempered with the hem on my t shirt, his fingers brushing over my skin, making me shiver. I sighed into his mouth, my fingers knotted in his hair as his lips smoothed over mine. Ayden's hand now fully trailing under my shirt, up my back, his fingers grasping my skin._

_His lips were heaven. I knew it the first time I saw him at the wedding reception but his kisses were absolutely mind blowing. The kiss slowed after a minutes as he gently nipped his bottom lip, then sucking on it gently. I felt butterflies flare in my stomach. He gripped me tighter as he pulled away, looking straight into my eyes. My heart swelled up like a balloon._

"_I love you." I whispered. His face broke into a smile. It reached all the way up into his eyes. He was quiet for a moment and I began to get nervous._

"_I love you more." he said finally with a grin. I leaned back into him for another earth shattering kiss._

I was terrified that I would never be able to tell him I loved him again.

Trying to get a grip on myself, I heaved my feet over the side of the bed, setting them on the floor, feeling a heavy sense of vertigo. Shaking it away, I slipped out of the bedroom, fallowing Ayden's scent, which was coming strongly from just down the hall. It had been haunting me all day, his earthy, musky smell that I love so much, now twenty times stronger thanks to the wolfy senses. However, it was somehow different, it was earthy but was overpowered by a deep scent, one that would make your throat burn.

Morphine.

Coming upon the door, his scent hit me full on. I could hear the beating of his heart. It was coming weakly, barely an audible thud. My air caught in my throat, at the fact that he was on the other side of the door, possibly dying, and there was nothing I could do to help him. I turned my back, knowing if I went in, I would loose any control I had. I slid to the floor, leaning my back on the door, tearing up yet again.

So I resorted to the one thing I always did when I was distraught.

I sang.

"Maybe it's intuition, some things you just don't question."

_*Lazily, I flung myself from my swivel chair next to him. "I love you more." I said kissing him on the lips lightly. His eyes closed immediately, hand gripping the nape of my neck. The heat from his hand, his body was intoxicating, as he nibbled my bottom lip. I had to pull away before I passed out._

"Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant, and there it goes, I think I found my best friend."

_*"I don't understand." he said, balling the shirt up into his hand._

"_It reminds me of you." I murmured, stupidly._

"_I'm right down the hall. You see me everyday."_

"_When you're not in here at night, I like to sleep in it." I muttered. "It smells like you." I said feeling a deep blush color my cheeks. "You can take it back. I know I shouldn't have taken it." I said feeling rather ashamed. I had stolen something._

_He tossed to shirt at me. I caught it easily, as it fluttered like a feather into my hand. "Keep it." he smiled._

"_But it's your favorite." I protested, feeling bad._

"_You're my favorite, and if a shirt of mine makes you happy then keep it forever." he said, looking through my book bag, that I never cleaned out from last year. I hurried out of my chair into his arms, squeezing him as hard as I could. _

"I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe,"

_*"I love you." I murmured against his skin. His head lowered to my level as he kissed the very corner of my lips, then my cheek, to my jaw to my ear._

"_I love you more." he whispered in my ear, making my shiver. I playfully smacked his arm._

"_How would you know that?" I asked him. He shrugged._

"_Oh, maybe because I let you keep my favorite shirt in the whole world because, and I quote!, 'it smells like you.' " he said, air quoting._

"I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life."

_*"Oh it's okay." I looked up at him. "As long as you let me keep something of yours forever." he said._

_SEEMS LIKE A FAIR DRAW._

"_Anything." I agreed. His head bent to mine again, he kissed me for a moment, setting my skin on fire, making my head spin._

"_Your heart." he whispered. I swear I would have cried at that moment._

"_Deal." I said, hugging him close. "Forever." He nodded, apparently happy with that response._

Hearing footsteps approaching, I pulled myself up from the floor, storming past whomever was coming my way, down the stairs out the front door. Still running, I began to shake.

RIP.

I landed on my paws and took off, not knowing where I was going, I just kept on.

--

Ayden:

I had zoned out for a long while. I felt weak, tired, and helpless. I wanted to open my eyes. I could hear everything that was going on around me, I just couldn't move, I couldn't open my eyes.

_Dammit, why can't I open my eyes!?_

I could feel the tug that pulled me to her, when she was outside the door, it was unbearable, hearing her sob, cry that way. Her voice shakily singing our favorite song. My heart broke with every word that came out of her blessed mouth. I wanted so badly to just move, to open my eyes, to take her into me and kiss her lips. I missed her, her touch, her smell, everything about her.

The sound of her distressed voice played in my head the rest of the night. I knew she had gone, I just didn't know where or when she would be back. I couldn't die here and now. I had to live for her. To love her, to protect her.

_*"I love you." she said slowly for emphasis. My heart skipped a few beats and I knew this is how I wanted to stay, with her near me, until pigs flew, until hell froze over…forever._

"_I love you too, more than anyone." I murmured, kissing her lightly on the lips before she buried her face in my shoulder and fell asleep_

Kai, please don't give up on me.

--

Kai:

I ran until I couldn't breathe. My paws sore from the rough ground. I stepped onto the soft grass and felt instant relief. My father said they was here, so I searched. I searched for a mere ten minutes when I found what I was searching for.

**Harry Clearwater - Beloved Father and Friend. **Then to the left **Sue Clearwater - Beloved Mother and Friend. **

There I sank, laying on my stomach, still in my wolf form, in LaPush cemetery. Reaching forward, I rested a paw on my grandfather's headstone, leaning my head on my grandmother's. They were cold and grainy, and yet, I knew they was there, in spirit telling me to be strong and have faith. Ayden had faith in me, I had to have faith in him.

Sinking closer to my grandparents feeling their spirited comfort, I let the day's exhaustion fall over me. It wasn't long until I was overtaken by sleep. When I awoke the sun was pushing it's way over the sky. The light of dusk just barely visible. Jake's voice rang in my head.

"He's stirring quite a bit." he said happily. "Edward says that in his thoughts he battling to wake up. Nessie thinks if you're there, he may wake up. Carlisle is winging him off the morphine as he becomes more and more restless." I could hear his paws trotting closer and closer to me. I opened my eyes to a huge russet wolf looming near me. It was the first time I had seen him in wolf form. "Visited the grandparents?" he asked in his head, nodding toward the headstones.

"Yeah." I mumbled, rising to my feet, stretching to the best of my ability.

"Let's go see Ayden." he thought. I could tell he was happy to see progress in his son's state.

"I'm allowed to see him now?" I asked. Jake nodded.

"He's in a better state than he was yesterday, I think it'll be okay." he assured me.

"Okay." I agreed, fallowing him.

When we returned to the Cullen household, people were happily talking and busy with things. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me, with some clothes.

I didn't stop to talk to anyone once I was dressed. I went straight up the stairs, hearing Carlisle in Ayden's room. He slipped out when I was at the end of the hall.

"He's waking up." Carlisle announced to me, with a smile. I nodded, feeling tears threaten me as I got closer to his room. I paused, once my hand took hold of the doorknob. I could hear him murmur my name. His heartbeat was faster and stronger than it was yesterday. Mustering up my courage, I twisted the handle, pushing the door open.

My eyes landed on him, curled up in bed.

Something within me changed in that moment.

The rest of the world seemed to fall away, nothing else mattered except for Ayden, laying there motionless, breathing steady. My gravity shifted, everything worth living for was rooted through him. I was frozen there, in that moment, examining him. He was too beautiful. Seeing him there, I knew there was nothing more in the world I loved or wanted more. For now, forever.

I began to panic when he was motionless. But was relieved when he shifted and his eyes fluttered open. He gazed blankly for a moment before he focused on me. I heard his heartbeat quicken. His eyes were just like I remembered, mellow brown, comforting brown.

I didn't say a word, I rushed to his side as he tried to sit up. I helped him as he shifted over and pulled me onto the bed, into a hug. My arms snaked around him, hugging him with my all. His skin wasn't as warm as usual, but I didn't care. He was here, and he was alive.

My heart, my imprint.

I kissed his bare shoulder, he shivered.

"You grew." he mumbled. I let out a sigh of relief through my new tears. I laughed a watery laugh as he pulled back, gazing into my eyes. My hands found their way to his face, stroking every one of his features. I pulled him forward, kissing him full on. He returned to favor, gently. Molding his mouth to mine, in a slow sweet kiss. When he pulled back, he laughed lightly. "I love you." he murmured, kissing my nose. I chuckled as a blush settled over my face.

"I love you too - more than anyone."

The End.

--

_AN: So I hope that was suitable ending for you all!_

_Again, thanks for all the amazing support! Remember to be on the look out for Broken Bones or Spear's Story. I'll be starting that one when Chasing Pavement is finished. _

_This one has been a good learning experience and maybe I'll write another with Kai and Ayden in it._

_Thanks again, and god bless!_

_-Natalia._


End file.
